Naruto: Student of the Ryu Sennin
by Ryu the Dragon Sage
Summary: One October 10th day in Konoha when Naruto is 5, he is saved by a mysterious man who calls himself Ryu. Said man then vanishes for 3 years. Naruto then decides to take being a shinobi seriously. What will ensue when he and his two friends get taken from Konoha by a man named Gintatsu? Narutox? OcxOc. Bashing of characters will be present.
1. Dragon saves the Fishcake

**This is a story idea I had but just never got around to posting. "****Naruto: Son of the Ryu Sennin" will be my first Naruto fanfic excluding the Naruto DBZ crossover I did. Anyways in this chapter Naruto meets Ryu after he saves the boy from being beaten. **

**Summary: ****One October 10th day in Konoha when Naruto is 5, he is saved by a mysterious man who calls himself Ryu. Said man then vanishes for 3 years. What happens when Ryu makes a return and requests for Naruto to be his student and his son? Civilians create uproar, Hiruzen gets a headache, and Naruto is overjoyed. Join Naruto as he becomes the next Ryu Sennin! Narutox? **

**In this chapter Ryu Seijin is introduced and he saves Naruto. After that, the yound blonde learns what it means to be a true Shinobi, and Ryu goes on a 3-year training trip with everyone's favorite neighborhood masked pervert.**

**Chapter 1: The Dragon Sage saves the Fishcake**

When one thinks of the hidden village of Konoha, many things come to mind. Such thoughts include it being the strongest of the Five, and even the past leaders Konoha has had. The Shodaime, Hashirama Senju, was the first and one of the founders of the Leaf, who is rumored to have built most of the surrounding forests from which the village takes its name. He was succeeded by his brother, Tobirama, who is regarded as a legend throughout the Elemental Nations for his godly mastery over **Suiton (Water Release) **as it is said he was able to pull water out of thin air. Tobirama passed the title of **Hokage (Fire Shadow)** to his student Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Kami no Shinobi. He was known for his extensive knowledge of jutsu, prowess in battle, and being a survivor of two Great Shinobi Wars. The Sandaime _was_ once a fearsome man few could hope to match in battle, but alas he has aged, and it shows.

The last Hokage to date would be the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, known as the **Kiiro Senko** (**Yellow Flash) **for his jutsu the Hiraishin which allowed him to reverse summon himself in different areas, giving the impression of teleportation. He and his wife Kushina Uzumaki both met their tragic ends as Konoha was attacked by the **Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox). **The Yondaime knew that the only way to stop the demon was to seal it in a newborn, and did so using his own newborn son. He and his wife died shielding little Naruto from the fox's claws.

Konoha as a whole mourned the loss of Minato as Hiruzen re-took the mantle of Hokage until someone better suited than he would arise in the village. The Sandaime told the two councils, Shinobi and Civilian, of the boy's burden. The civilians foolishly called for Naruto to be executed. The Hokage silenced them and passed a law forbidden the older generation from informing their children and younger counterparts of Naruto's status as a **Jinchuuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice). **He also gave Naruto his mother's last name to protect him from the enemies his father made in the last Great Shinobi War and put him in an orphanage.

Despite his efforts, Naruto has been abused ever since he could walk and talk. This is further evidenced by the fact that the matron of the orphanage Hiruzen put him in kicked him out when he was 4. Sarutobi was furious when he found out, and had the matron fired. He also gave Naruto an apartment of his own along with a monthly stipend.

It has been a year since then and Naruto has still suffered abuse at the hands of the very village he protects. Said blonde is wandering the streets with a downtrodden look on his usually exuberant face. Even though it was his birthday, he didn't celebrate it. There was an entire festival celebrating the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat, but every time he went to a stall, the owner shouted for him to leave. When he asked why they said things like "be gone foul demon!" and "demons don't deserve happiness." It saddened him to no end.

"Why do they call me a demon? I never did anything to them." Naruto said to no one in particular. He continued to wander the more undesirable parts of the village. This would prove to be a mistake, as he was on a collision course with a group of drunken villagers seeking revenge in the name of the  
Yondaime.

* * *

…_Earlier that day…_

At the village gates two Chuunin by the name of Izumo and Kotetsu were on guard duty. The latter was pacing around nervously while former was taking a nap. Kotetsu was about to wake Izumo up when a figure appeared in the distance. Seeing a visitor made Kotetsu shake Izumo awake, and he woke up albeit a bit reluctantly. After shaking of the slight glare from his bandaged counterpart, he noted that the visitor was now close enough for them to examine his appearance.

The male in question was beyond the height of six feet standing at around 6'2 or 6'3 with slightly tanned skin and an angular jaw line. His hair was hidden completely under a bandana but his eyebrows were a silver color. The most outstanding feature he possessed at first glance was a pair of golden eyes that seemed to hold a certain amount of mirth and amusement in them. Izumo guessed he was around the ages of 17-20 based on the fact that he had no wrinkles whatsoever. His apparel consisted of a black short sleeved happi over a mesh top that was visible from the collarbone area to the top of the chest, black anbu styled pants taped off at the ankles, black cloth gloves with metal plates on the back, and black open-toed sandals common among Shinobi. Around his waist was a red obi which carried 3 scrolls on either side. The man himself looked like a Shinobi, but there was no **hitai-ate (forehead protector) **or village symbol to distinguish him. Izumo and Kotetsu could tell that while the man seemed relaxed, his posture indicated he was ready and willing to defend himself if necessary.

"Halt! State your name and purpose for entering **Konohagakure (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)! **You are also required to present your traveling papers and a form of identification." Izumo stated while the man pulled out the middle scroll on his left side.

"That shouldn't be a problem." He responded as he added a bit of chakra to the scroll after unfurling it. He then handed Izumo his traveling documents and his Civilian ID. However Kotetsu and Izumo shared a look then turned to the man.

"Well," Kotetsu began "Ryu, while both your ID and your traveling papers check out something bothers me. We saw you use chakra to open that scroll while your ID is that of a civilian. Care to explain?"

"That's most likely because I am a civilian. I came to Konoha to join the ranks as a Shinobi of the village." The two nodded and escorted him to the Hokage's Tower. Once they reached the Sandaime's office they knocked and walked inside once they heard the old man voice a "Come in."

…_At the same time Ryu arrived at the gate…_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage and the Kami no Shinobi, was deeply disappointed. In himself and in the village he protects with his very life. This is rooted in two reasons. One was because of his lack to protect one child from the folly of the villagers. He knew that they were afraid of the Kyuubi and used Naruto as an outlet. That did little to ease his sadness and guilt. It also didn't help that Sarutobi knew that he should, as Hokage, be able to shield Naruto from them. The second reason being the visitor that would soon be due to his office any minute. The Hokage opened the compartment in his desk that held his prized pipe. He inserted the tobacco into it and lit it with an E-Rank **Katon (Fire Release)** jutsu. The sweet sensation of nicotine entering his bloodstream calmed Hiruzen down a bit.

The Kami no Shinobi was absorbed in his thoughts about how Ryu would react _when-_not _if_ but _when-_ he witnessed how they treated Naruto. This reaction could prove to be highly volatile to those who harmed or attempted to harm Naruto and even the old monkey himself. Sarutobi exhaled smoke from his pipe in an attempt to subdue to migraine that would inflict him in the near future. Given today's date and Ryu's nature… Sarutobi hoped that no drunken fools made any attempts on Naruto's life. Or else their families' would have to start arranging funerals. Hiruzen must have been stuck in his thoughts for some time, because there was a knock on the door. The only visitor he was expecting was Ryu himself, and if someone else came his secretary would alert him.

"Come in!" With that, Izumo and Kotetsu entered, along with another male who stood at around 6'4 with a slightly tanned complexion. Hiruzen recognized this man as Ryu Seijin. 'The happi top and bandana are new to the outfit, but I'd recognize this man anywhere.' Kotetsu and Izumo reported that this man came to the gate and his papers checked out, but before they could continue, the Sandaime dismissed them.

"That is quite enough you two. I personally know Ryu and can verify that he is indeed a future ninja of this village. Now you two may go back to the gate and resume your duties. I will send someone to relieve you two in about 3 hours so you don't get restless." The man said this with such authority in his voice it was not possible to protest. So the two Chuunin wisely followed his orders and responded with a "Hai Hokage-sama!" before going back to the gate. The aged Kage then turned to the young man in front of him.

"Now please take off that ridiculous bandana. It's making my hurting my eyes with its lack of fashion sense." The Fire Shadow said in a bit of a teasing tone.

"Pfft, whatever old man you just can't get with today's styles." Ryu retorted but complied anyways. He untied the cloth holding back his silver mane. It was mostly smooth with a ponytail that ended at the nape of his neck and two bangs framing his face. However Sarutobi was looking at him with a thoughtful expression. This slightly unnerved Ryu.

"What is it old man? I took off the bandana."

"Hmm, I'm not convinced that's all that was ridiculous about your attire. Turn around please." The Sandaime requested as Ryu let out a frustrated sigh. 'Must the old man question my clothes every time he sees me?' But he complied nonetheless. What the old monkey found literally made his palm meet his face. On the back of his happi coat there was a silver bipedal dragon shooting out red fire that went from his lower left back to his right shoulder. Above it in golden print was (どらごんせーじ), the kanji for 'Dragon Sage.' 'I should've expected something like this…'

"Must you be so flashy Ryu?"

"Tch I knew you wouldn't appreciate fine art such as this." In order to add to the dramatic effect, Ryu crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes as he turned his head to the sky. Hiruzen was considering face palming himself again.

"I agree with you it's quite a piece of…" Before the old man could finish, Ryu's demeanor suddenly changed from comical to serious. This also but the Sandaime in a somber mood.

"How is Minato's boy?"

* * *

…_Back to the Present…_

Ryu was traversing the rooftops of Konoha with speed only elite Jounin and above could follow. 'How the fuck could the old man let this happen?! No child should be treated half as bad as this Naruto kid…' He was so caught up in his rage he almost didn't notice the sound a child crying nearby. Almost being the keyword. He stopped roof jumping as he noted the sound of crying was directly under the roof he was on. So he hazarded a gaze down into the alley between this building and the one after it. What Ryu saw made his blood boil…

Naruto was too busy wallowing in sadness to see that a mob of drunken villagers was forming right before him. And he didn't see until it was too late.

"Look it's the demon brat!"

"Let's kill it and avenge the Yondaime!" Cries of agreement range out. Naruto then gulped when he saw who the mob was comprised of. Drunken ninja at least Chuunin level. Well he was screwed. Before the mob leader could grab him, something strange happened.

"**Doton: Ganchūsō (Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spear)!**" After the jutsu was called out, several spears rose from the earth and pierced all the ninja who chased Naruto into the alleyway. None of them survived. Said blonde turned to where he heard the voice from and saw a man silhouetted in the moonlight holding the Rat hand sign. A pillar of earth rose from the ground under Naruto's feet and brought him up to eye level with his savoir.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Ryu!" He exclaimed. Sparing a glance at the alleyway below them, Ryu decided to dispose of the macabre corpses there. Even he himself admitted that it was a bit of overkill. The victims of his Rock Pillar Spear technique were ninja so it was natural that they tried to avoid it. But there were simply too many spears rising from the ground for 5 Chuunin to dodge. Those who died immediately were lucky, as the others were pierced in awkward place, spreading organs, blood, and even brain matter all around the alleyway.

A continuous **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique) **took care of the gory sight. But not before the young blonde saved by the traveler spotted it. Safe to say, anything that was in the 5 year old's stomach before was emptied into the alley. Ryu took hold of the child and used the **Shunshin (Body Flicker**) to teleport to the old man's office.

* * *

…_Inside the Hokage's Office…_

The Anbu tasked with guarding the safety of their leader tensed when suddenly a random figure Shunshin'd into the office. The Sandaime himself raised his palm as a signal for them to relax once he saw who it was. It was Ryu with a grave expression on his face holding a confused but dizzy Naruto.

"I take it that Naruto was being attacked by a mob?" Ryu nodded. "And I also presume that you killed them, didn't you?" Ryu nodded then turned away. Hiruzen released a sigh after confirming his fears. It seemed he would have to enact the plan he and Ryu designed that morning earlier than expected. 'I'm getting too old for this shit.' Ryu set the child down and looked the Sandaime in the eyes.

"Hokage-sama I request that the plan we discussed earlier today is put into action as soon as possible." The silver-ette said with conviction.

"Request denied." Before Ryu could protest, the aged leader continued. "It's nighttime Ryu, you and Naruto need to rest. I will send Anbu for you in the morning." With that, the old man turned his attention back to the ever-growing stack of paperwork on his desk and cursed inwardly. The silver-haired 17 year old nodded in affirmation, though the look on his face depicted that he wished to do otherwise. A **Neko (Cat) **masked Anbu member appeared to escort Naruto to his apartment while Ryu Shunshin'd back to his hotel room. The Hokage also sent **Shishi (Lion)** to call Inu from Anbu Headquarters. When Inu, otherwise known as Kakashi Hatake, the Sandaime dismissed Shishi and turned to the man in front of him.

"Inu please remove your Anbu mask." When Kakashi complied Sarutobi continued to speak. "I'm giving you an A-ranked mission to traverse the Elemental Nations with a potential Jounin-level person and eventually meet up with Jiraiya. I want you to test this person's capabilities and train yourself along with him and give me status reports at the end of each month. Do you accept Kakashi Hatake?"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Very well. Now you will be paid every 2 months for the equivalent of an A-ranked mission. Be ready to leave in the morning."

"Hai." The man then vanished in a swirl of leaves. As the old man was once again left to deal with his adversary. 'Damn you Minato for leaving me with the curse known as paperwork!' He really was getting too old for this shit…

* * *

…_At Naruto's apartment…_

Neko was requested to keep Naruto company until he sleep by the Hokage. Unfortunately, the blonde had a million questions about Ryu and Neko had no idea how to answer them. She didn't even know anything about him.

"Do you know Ryu? What's he like? Is he cool? I bet he's cool. Does he have a sword like you? Is he—" The blonde's rapid-fire questions were cut off when Neko's gloved hand covered his mouth.

"I do not know Ryu-san, Naruto-kun. Today is the first day I've seen him. Now you need to go to bed."

"Can you answer one question?" Neko sighed.

"Pretty please?" To help convince her he used the infamous Puppy dog eyes jutsu. She conceded almost immediately.

"Fine but only _one_."

"What does it mean to be a true Shinobi? The villagers wouldn't answer me and I've always wondered."

"To be a true Shinobi means protecting your village at any cost. Even if it means losing your very life in the process. Shinobi are not tools. But a true Shinobi does not allow emotions to get in their way. Now go to bed Naruto-kun."

"Arigato Neko-chan." With that Naruto closed his little eyes and drifted off to dreamland. Neko slipped out of the apartment and Shunshin'd back to the Hokage's office. Little did they know that Naruto would use those very words to form his Nindo years later…

**Chapter End.**

**Okay so Naruto has been saved from a lifetime of abuse, and the reason… will be revealed next chapter. Also next chapter Kakashi and Ryu get ready to hit the road for three years AND they spar to test Ryu's capabilities. Little does Kakashi know that Ryu has a few tricks up his sleeve. **

**Until then, Ja ne!  
**


	2. Naruto reads, Ryu meets a Scarecrow

**Yo, it's Ryu the Dragon Sage here with another installment of "****Naruto: Son of the Ryu Sennin." The poll to vote for who Naruto will be paired with is now on my profile so go check it out and vote for the pairing you want! To honor the request of one of the reviews, I tried not to make the options a pairing that is overdone. Keep those reviews coming they motivate me!  
**

**Anyway in this chapter Ryu and Kakashi depart on their three-year journey and the Copy Nin tests the Ryu Sennin to see if he's worthy of Jounin rank. **

**While that happens, the Sandaime informs the council of the mission that the Scarecrow is involved in and the civilians protest (obviously), and a certain pink-haired banshee brings a recent event to the light, much to the Hokage's chagrin. Then other stuff happens that you will have to read to find out.**

Note: I decided to put all three years in the next chapter because I really didn't feel like extending it throughout 3 chapters.

Normal Speech

**Attack, Demon Speech, or Summon Talking**

_Recap or Memory_

_Scroll, Book, Note, or reading any other type of writing_

_Recap:_

_Seeing a visitor made Kotetsu shake Izumo awake, and he woke up albeit a bit reluctantly. _

_The male in question was beyond the height of six feet standing at around 6'2 or 6'3 with slightly tanned skin and an angular jaw line. His hair was hidden completely under a bandana but his eyebrows were a silver color. The most outstanding feature he possessed at first glance was a pair of golden eyes that seemed to hold a certain amount of mirth and amusement in them. Izumo guessed he was around the ages of 17-20 based on the fact that he had no wrinkles whatsoever. _

_"Well," Kotetsu began "Ryu, while both your ID and your traveling papers check out something bothers me. We saw you use chakra to open that scroll while your ID is that of a civilian. Care to explain?"_

_"That's most likely because I am a civilian. I came to Konoha to join the ranks as a Shinobi of the village." The two nodded and escorted him to the Hokage's Tower. _

"_How is Minato's boy?"_

_"Look it's the demon brat!"_

_"Let's kill it and avenge the Yondaime!" Cries of agreement rang out. Naruto then gulped when he saw who the mob was comprised of. Drunken ninja at least Chuunin level. Before the mob leader could grab him, something strange happened._

**"_Doton: Ganchūsō (Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spear)!_**_" After the jutsu was called out, several spears rose from the earth and pierced all the ninja who chased Naruto into the alleyway. None of them survived._

_"Wh-who are you?"_

_"I'm Ryu!"_

"_Inu please remove your Anbu mask. I'm giving you an A-ranked mission to traverse the Elemental Nations with a potential Jounin-level person and eventually meet up with Jiraiya. I want you to test this person's capabilities and train yourself along with him and give me status reports at the end of each month. Do you accept Kakashi Hatake?"_

_"Hai Hokage-sama."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Naruto reads, Ryu meets a Silver Scarecrow  
**

It was nighttime on the streets of Konoha. Civilians and ninja alike flooded the streets. Friends gathered in restaurants and couples went out on dates. Parents went out either without their children to rekindle their romance, or with the kids for a family night out. Anbu slipped out silently on the rooftops for missions and other shinobi slipped into the village coming from missions. It seemed the entirety of Konohagakure was out having a good time.

Everyone except one usually boisterous 5 year old blonde boy who usually shouted about being Hokage one day.

Said blonde could be found at the Konoha Public Library reading a book titled "The basics of Chakra and Chakra Control." Normally you wouldn't find little Naruto within a mile of this place, but when he visited his Ji-san the Sandaime gave him some advice. Among this advice was to read up on subjects such as history and chakra.

Naturally, being the brash individual he was, Naruto immediately protested, replying that he hated reading with a passion. The Sandaime was true to his grandfatherly character as he patiently replied that knowledge was power. And knowledge came from many different sources, reading being one of the most prominent. Naruto looked like he wanted to refute this, so the aged ninja gave him a few more words of encouragement.

"_Jiji I want your advice on how to get stronger."_

"_Oh and why is that?"_

"_Because if I'm going to protect the village with my life, I need to have some kind of power."_

"_Very true, Naruto. I would recommend that you begin reading about things such as history and chakra. Do not practice any jutsu until next year as you will enter the Academy then."_

"_Reading Jiji? I hate doing that!"_

"_Naruto, you must learn that it is not always the person with the most power of jutsu. It is the person who has spent time obtaining a vast amount of knowledge and refining their skills to great levels. Books are a great source of knowledge and what you learn could save your life on the battlefield one day. I believe that the Will of Fire will shine brightly within you, Naruto. All you have to do is train yourself to reach your true potential and put your trust in the hands of those who deserve it and you will prosper."_

"_*sigh* Fine Jiji I'll read. If only to become strong enough to protect the village."_

The jinchuuriki couldn't help but feel invigorated by the inspirational wisdom of the Kami no Shinobi. So he wisely took the words of his Jiji to heart and went down to the library, ignoring the protests of one side of his brain. Luckily, the librarian held no qualms against him and was more than happy to assist him, showing him all the different sections of the library available to civilians aspiring to be ninja. She was named Miko and had brown hair, rectangular framed glasses, and wore the standard Chuunin attire complete with a hitai-ate. The blonde decided to stop reminiscing and get to the task at hand. Thus he read the following passage with vigor.

_To properly utilize the energy known as chakra, one must first learn and understand what chakra itself is. The reason this is necessary is because by understanding what chakra is, the many applications for it are less difficult to comprehend, and if you so wish, replicate. Now the energy known as chakra is essential for even the most basic tecniques. It is a blending of the physical energy present in the body, and the spiritual energy that can result from personal experiences, meditation, and exercising one's mind. After one draws on chakra, it is then channeled through the chakra circulatory system to any of the 361 tenketsu, or chakra points, in the body. The chakra circulatory system is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood. Chakra can be mobilized through application of various methods, hand seals are one of the most prominent. _

Of course since he was only the tender age of 5, his reading skills were less than extraordinary. In fact he had to ask for help multiple times, but shied away from the librarian. She was very kind and he didn't want to annoy her. As is Kami-sama decided to give him a break, one of the library aides passed by and assisted him. After a while he was able to read with little trouble, and thanked the aide as he read about hand seals.

_Hand seal, sometimes called hand signs, are used to perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts excluding taijutsu. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through hand seals. Hand seals differ from jutsu to jutsu, and the exact sequences are to memorized in order to perform any particular jutsu. Once one becomes more adverse in using certain jutsu, they may be able to limit the amount of seals necessary to complete the jutsu. In no particular order, they are: Bird (__酉__, __Tori__), Boar (__亥__, __I__), Dog (__戌__, __Inu__), Dragon (__辰__, __Tatsu__), Ox (__丑__, __Ushi__), Tiger (__寅__, __Tora__), Snake (__巳__, __Mi__), Rat (__子__, __Ne__), Horse (__午__, __Uma__), Monkey (__申__, __Saru__), Hare (__卯__, __U__), and finally Ram (__未__, __Hitsuji__)._

Naruto noted that there were pictures of each of the twelve hand signs under the explanation with labels on each of them. So he thought it might be fruitful (though he didn't use that exact word) to practice making each of them with his hands and memorize them as he went along. At first his small fingers looked a bit awkward and that fact irked him but he persevered and eventually managed to form each sign well enough. The child reasoned that he could always just check the books out as the nice Chuunin lady from earlier helped him sign up for a library card.

He remembered her saying that he could check out at least 5 books at a time with a deadline of 2 weeks to return them. So he put the bookmark he acquired from the old man on the page he had just finished reading and closed it as he took up 4 more books and trudged over to the librarian. The titles of these books were: "A glance into the rich History of Konoha," "The Basics of Ninja Tools Vol. 1: Shuriken and Kunai," "Tips for Meditation," and finally "The Shinobi Villages that form Elemental Nations." She then put them in a bag for him. Naruto thanked her and made his way back to his less than desirable apartment. The blonde Uzumaki thought he might be coming down with the flu or something because he actually enjoyed reading. He made a mental note to thank the Hokage for inspiring him to read later…

* * *

…_In other parts of the village…_

When the Hokage told Kakashi he would be going on a three-year mission with someone who arrived this morning, he asked the two "Eternal Gate Keeping Duo" of Izumo and Kotetsu if they knew this person. Izumo said that it would take a bit more coaxing to refresh their memory. This of course resulted in Kotetsu asking Kakashi to ignore his friend. He then went on to describe the man for the scarecrow who thanked them for the time. Said scarecrow then reasoned that the person in question would be staying in a hotel because if it was someone he knew they'd have told him by now. So after some espionage and snooping he found out the man's identity. 'Ryu Seijin' was a male one year younger than him with hair the same color as his, and was rather tall if the description he got from the hostess was any indication.

There was one problem however; it appeared that this Ryu character did not want to be found. Even more problematic was the fact that he seemed to be very skilled in disappearing when he desired. 'Well his stealth skills are Chuunin level at least.' Kakashi was currently at a ramen stand that went by the name of Ichiraku Ramen. He took a break from searching for his target and was currently having a nice bowl of spicy beef ramen. Just then, he sensed another person in the vicinity. The person was a male above six feet in height, had silver hair with golden eyes, and was wearing a similar outfit Kotetsu described to him.

The happi coat was now white instead of black; the pants were now blue in place black the same could be said with his sandals. The obi around his waist was now black, and even the medical tape around his ankles changed from white to black. There were some differences with the clothes however. Instead of a mesh shirt, there was a black muscle shirt visible under the happi coat, and there was a black dragon detail around his abdomen area. The Copy-nin also saw a dragon tattoo on the man's right forearm and other tattoos going up his left arm. Ryu sat down right next to Kakashi and waited for the waitress to come and take his order. He then turned to the Scarecrow and began to speak.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Kakashi of the Sharingan. I'm Ryu Seijin and am also curious as to why you were tracking me down earlier tonight." That made the older teen widen his eyes in shock and slight awe. 'So he knew I was following him even though I made sure to cover my trail…' Ryu ordered a barbeque pork ramen when Ayame came back around to distract her from Kakashi as it seemed his eyes might burst out of his head. The golden eyed teen also sent the waitress away after stating that they would not need anymore assistance.

"That is quite a spot-on impression of a fish gasping for water Scarecrow-san." Ryu said as muttered 'Itadakimasu' then slowly ate his noodles to revel in the taste. The scarecrow in question fixed his face and looked as if he might speak but Ryu beat him to the punch. "It wasn't that difficult to find you Kakashi-san. Although you did try to cover your tracks, there is one place I can see and hear you always."

Kakashi gave him a deadpan look that said 'explain.' But Ryu simply ignored him and finished his meal, placing the allotted 800 ryo plus a generous tip. The Anbu captain looked as if he might lose his cool if the twitching left eye was any indication, so Ryu decided to give him a clue. So he simply pointed to the sky. It took him a while to figure it out, but Kakashi eventually did and stated the answer out loud.

"So you were tailing me from the rooftops."

"Yes I was. But even if I did, it would still be difficult to here you, so I had to focus chakra into my ears. Seeing as how ninja traverse the village on rooftops all the time, you thought nothing of it. You were also so bent on finding me you failed to realize I had already found you. So the question remains, why where you looking for me?" The question was just to sate his curiosity as Ryu believed he knew the reason Kakashi was tracking him. It had to be because he was the one who would go on this three year trip out the village. How else would he even know about Ryu in the first place?

"Well as you may have guessed, I'm the one who will be accompanying you on your 3 year trip starting tomorrow, and I just wanted to get a feel for you as an individual and from a ninja viewpoint. My analysis is that you are very calm and approached me in a very civil and intelligent manner, so that means you're astute as well as show the qualities of a diplomat. That is good as Hokage-sama wants me to see if you are a worthy candidate of the Jounin title. The way you handled me tracing you without me noticing you had already found me marks you as at least High Chuunin level in stealth, and the fact that you manipulated the environment and my own understanding of it boosts you up to at least Mid Jounin. I still have to test your skills in other areas to get a better understanding of how well you battle as a ninja." He and Ryu had begun to walk around Konoha conversing a little. When they were in the district where Ryu was staying, he spoke to Kakashi once more.

"So I can assume I will be part of a team unit with you included, right?" The copy-nin looked a little shocked at that but still responded.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well the fact that you are still walking with me means one of two things. Either you are trying to get to know me better because we will be working together in the future, or you are trying to set up a relationship of _another _kind. Just to let you know I like my lovers female." Ryu had a mischievous grin as he said the last statement. The scarecrow just glared at him with his single eye.

"It's not _that! _But you were right the first time. If you do pass as at least a mid-Chuunin then there is at least a 75% chance that you will be on a team lead by me in the future." Ryu nodded at that and walked off to his hotel.

"See you tomorrow Scarecrow-san. Be ready to have your ass handed to you." Kakashi just snorted and shunshined back to his house.

* * *

…_In the council room at that time…_

While Kakashi was trying to learn about Ryu both as an individual and from a shinobi view, the Sandaime was on the verge of a migraine. This was because of the upcoming meeting he had called. This meeting was about Ryu Seijin, the future father of Uzumaki Naruto. The Kage was sure even though he only told the elders and the Shinobi Council to come for the meeting, the Civilian Council would make an appearance anyhow. It was most likely because of Danzo. He did have the most influence among the civilians after all…

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear…' The elders had been the first to arrive. They were Hiruzen's old teammates Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane, along with Danzo Shimura. Danzo was the former leader of a branch of Anbu known as Root, but although the Sandaime disbanded it for the cruel methods Danzo used, he still suspected the old war hawk had disregarded his instructions. Danzo also wanted Naruto to become an emotionless weapon for the village's use. Hiruzen adamantly refused of course. The two had been at odds since the Nidaime named Hiruzen as his successor.

The Shinobi Council soon made their way to their respective seats. This Council was comprised of the clan heads and various leaders of the shinobi part of the village. Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan and Jounin Commander, and Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan and the T & I department were two examples. The rest of the clan heads were Tsume Inuzuka, Chouza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Shibi Aburame and Hiruzen himself as head of the Sarutobi clan.

Just as the Sandaime was about to begin the meeting, the Civilian Council slithered in. This particular council branch was nothing more than a group of Civilian officials. Usually just a bunch of wealthy merchants and shop owners. Among them was Sakuyo Haruno, a wealthy civilian who owned most of the clothing and food shops in Konoha. She among with the other civilians hated Naruto for the Nine-Tailed demon fox sealed in his gut.

"We have arrived Hokage-sama." Stated the obnoxious pinkette. The Sarutobi clan head just gave her a glare.

"That much is obvious Councilwoman Haruno, though I don't remember inviting the Civilian Council to this meeting." Said council members collectively flinched. The old man just pinched the bridge of his nose knowing he would regret the words that were about to spill from his mouth. "Just take your seats so that we can get the meeting started." They did so and one of the clan heads spoke.

"May I ask what the subject of this meeting is Hokage-sama?" The ever stoic Shibi Aburame inquired.

"It is about a potential father for an orphan." The members of the both councils had to wonder if the old Kage had gone senile. Even the stoic façade of the Aburame clan head raised in eyebrow at the statement. Fugaku being the patient man he was brought them from their musings.

"What orphan could be so important that you called us here Hokage-sama?" The Sandaime's next statement threw the civilians in frenzy.

"The orphan is Uzumaki Naruto." Civilians shouted and protested almost immediately.

"Hokage-sama!"

"How could anyone want that thing?!"

"This is unacceptable!"

"Enough of your mindless clucking!" He punctuated that with a healthy dose of KI (killer intent). All of the civilians were choking on the KI saturated air and even the Shinobi council members were sweating. "If I may continue, I will now give you the name of the man who intends to adopt Naruto. His name is Ryu Seijin, and while he was born in Konoha, his family left right before the start of the Third Great Shinobi War because they did not want their children to experience war and fled to the land of Iron. He is to be tested by Kakashi Hatake to see if he qualifies to be a Jounin and will be tested once more when he returns to the village. I am certain beyond the shadow of a doubt that he will indeed make the cut and become a mid-level Jounin at least. When he returns he will sign the papers, making him Naruto's legal guardian should he prove capable. Are there any questions?" Danzo's usually neutral expression was replaced with a deep scowl.

"Hokage-sama you cannot allow this man to adopt that de-" Two Anbu with the Bird and Tiger masks had two ninja-to drawn and held across her neck before she could finish her statement. Sarutobi folded his hands and held them in front of his mouth.

"You might want to think before you finish what you were saying Councilwoman Haruno. It just might be the last thing you say." The two Anbu put their ninja-to close enough to decapitate her. "I do remember passing a law stating that you should not speak of Naruto's prisoner without the proper clearance from _me_ to do so. Those of the Civilian Council have been a bit loose lipped at the meetings as of late and maybe this will teach you to think before you speak." With a raise of his hand the two Anbu went back to their hidden positions in the room.

"Hokage-sama is this the same man who killed five Chuunin earlier tonight?" A random civilian asked.

"Yes it is. He executed five drunk Chuunin because they were about to use lethal force on a civilian. A child no less. Therefore they died according to the crime they commit. So no penalties will be given to Ryu."

"Tch, looks like the demon has another protector." The random civilian man stated. No sooner did his head roll on the ground as both Bird and Tiger swiftly appeared and decapitate him. His blood rained down on the civilians. Sakuyo Haruno had it the worst as she was right next to the man and blood gushed into her mouth, as it was open from surprise, and onto her hair, staining it a bloody red. The blood then ran down her head and down her face, even into her clothes. Blood vessels were flying in the air, as they had been severed when the man's head had been chopped off. Most landed near or on the civilians. Said civilians each vomited up their dinners at witnessing such a macabre scene.

"I warned all of you to watch what you say and now look what happened. My Anbu have the go ahead to execute anyone who violates this law on sight. Now since that is all, this Council Meeting is adjourned." The Kami no Shinobi looked at the scene without flinching and turned to his Anbu. "Send in a few Chuunin to clean up this mess and take his burn his body. I will send a letter to his family explaining the details of his death." The man then got up and left the room, leaving he councilors shocked at his brutality, the civilians more so than the Shinobi.

Danzo however continued to scowl. Sarutobi decided to take away his weapon. 'I will simply send my Root Anbu to execute this man before he can adopt the demon container. I can't do it until at least tomorrow so tonight's events can blow over. The Kyuubi container will be my weapon yet Sarutobi!' The war hawk left with a devious smirk on his face.

* * *

…_The following day…_

Itachi Uchiha found himself wondering where Kakashi Hatake had been of to at 4:45 in the morning. He himself had been up training his kenjutsu and sharpening his taijutsu techniques. The Uchiha prodigy found he was lacking a bit in those two areas and began to incorporate more of them into his training schedules to catch up. He then approached the copy-nin and spoke.

"May I ask where you are heading to Kakashi-san?"

"On a mission of course."

"But you are not in your Anbu uniform"

"This is my first mission as a jounin in a while so showing up in Anbu uniform might be a bit strange don't you think?" Itachi snorted then nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the Hokage's Office because he is no doubt expecting me."

"Very well, I won't hold you up any longer." They exchanged goodbyes and as Itachi walked off he couldn't help but wonder. 'Who was that following Kakashi-san?'

Back with the scarecrow we find him walking to the Hokage Tower waiting for a certain person to reveal themselves. As if on cue, Ryu dropped down from a tree branch without rustling its leaves and landed silently, like a true ninja. They made small talk and Ryu learned that 11 year old kid was Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy in his clan making Genin at age 8 and Chuunin at 10. They soon reached the Hokage Tower then the office, where they knocked and received the order to come in. The old man was smoking his customary pipe and gave a small smile upon seeing them.

"Ah, yes Jounin Hatake and aspiring Jounin Seijin. Are you two here to receive the details of your upcoming mission, or would you rather take a mission summary scroll?" Ryu and Kakashi discussed it for a few seconds, and they decided to take the scroll.

"You are to depart in half in hour to check and make sure you are ready. All I can say to help is don't get caught by enemy ninja. Now you are dismissed."

We now find the silver haired duo exiting Hokage Tower, walking toward the Village Gate to leave for their mission. Kakashi was curious as to why Ryu didn't go to pack or why he had no backpack for that matter. So he voiced it when they reached their destination.

"Why didn't you go pack Ryu-san? The shinobi stores are all open due to the fact that ninja take missions at almost any time of day." Ryu turned to him and channeled chakra through his now red happi coat, and the sleeves disappeared, making it a vest. On his arms were what appeared to be tattoos but Kakashi knew they were seals. Being a student of a Seal Master inspired him to do a bit in the field of **Fūinjutsu (****Sealing Techniques) **and he could proudly say he was no Beginner. On that same note, he could also say he was no master, or even an expert. He was only an Intermediate Seals User; high enough to recognize most seals and even draw seals with little to no problem, but not good enough to create his own.

"Ah, storage seals, I see. I almost forgot about those." Ryu gave a look of superiority and the copy-nin had a cloud of depression hung over his head. He felt a bit ashamed that he had forgotten about the use of storage seals despite being a student of the late Yondaime. So he asked Ryu what was in them, and he said things like kunai, shuriken, and ninja wire. Kakashi also spotted the scrolls on his waist held up by his blue obi and inquired as to what was in them. All he got was a mischievous grin as his answer.

Kakashi checked his watch and the two head out after showing the Hokage's clearance note for them to leave to village to the two Chuunin on guard duty. They pushed chakra into their heels and ran off into the forest, dashing up a tree and then tree jumping, Ryu did the chakra control exercise with general ease. The scarecrow noted that he had mastered the tree climbing exercise to the extent where his body channeled the correct amount of chakra into his feet subconsciously.

The duo was traversing through the forestry of **Hi no Kuni (The Land of Fire)** when Ryu turned and told his traveling partner that they were almost at the border. So they found a clearing devoid of any human or humanoid life forms. Said clearing had a stream passing through and trees dominating the area with the occasional patch of land spread haphazardly around in a pattern less frenzy. They had landed in one of the patches of land and Kakashi decided on some sparring to help keep the rust away but Ryu knew better. The scarecrow had thought it imperative to begin testing his skills as soon as possible.

"Alright but as I said before you'd better be ready to have your ass handed to you. I don't want you crying like a little bitch when you lose." Ryu taunted, knowing full well Kakashi wouldn't fall for it.

"Maa maa, you take things too seriously Ryu. Just do the talking on the battlefield!"

With that, Kakashi rushed Ryu with great speed. The Dragon Sage simply got into his **Jinsoku Assaitsume (Swift Crushing Claw) **stance. He put his left foot forward and leaned slightly on his right foot, then put his left hand down near his abdomen and had his right arm extended forward, with his hand in a closed palm. Kakashi sent his left fist forward in a straight jab to Ryu's abdomen, but his hand was batted away by the latter's left hand. Ryu then saw the scarecrow's knee flying up at his chin and then smirked. Right before it made contact with his chin; he raised his right hand and caught it. He then spun on his heel and tossed his opponent at a tree; Kakashi righted himself before getting into the Hummingbird stance.

He found himself defending Ryu's quick punches and knees in rapid succession. Kakashi had a focused visage but on the inside he was inwardly cringing from the force in Ryu's hits. They hurt on a scale very closely to how Gai's did. In his wondering Ryu sent a left hook at his open chin and all he could do to defend was cross his arms in front of him to soften the blow. Right before the hook made contact, Kakashi felt a sharp pain generating from his stomach and found a fist implanted in it. Ryu quickly grabbed his head and a right knee broke Kakashi's guard completely and found its mark on his chin. His opponent jumped back and sent a snap kick at his chest that sent him flying back into a tree. Ryu dropped his stance as Kakashi slowly fell down the tree.

"You'd better stop holding back if you want to win." Kakashi appeared next to him and Ryu found himself flying from a nasty elbow to his chin. After Ryu crashed into a tree Kakashi decided to taunt his adversary.

"I could say the same for you."

The two nodded once Ryu got up and then flew at each other with High Jounin speed. They clashed furiously for a while, punches, kicks, knees, elbows, and palm strikes were either blocked or dodged in Kakashi's case. Some attacks broke through their guard such as when Kakashi caught Ryu with a jab, then another, and finally and uppercut, or when Kakashi ate a palm strike to the jaw followed by a punch to the gut. The two sparring partners backtracked and of the two Kakashi looked worse for wear as he had multiple bruises on his cheeks, and his mask was torn in some places. Ryu, though a little beat up, looked like he could go on for a much longer period of time. Ryu's eyes widened once he sensed Kakashi near his location and quickly summoned a kunai from his right arm to defend against Kakashi's ninja-to. He smirked then clashed with Kakashi before realizing that his strength advantage was limited when he used a kunai against Kakashi's ninja-to and then pushed him away before pulling out the scroll on his right side and quickly unsealing a tanto slightly longer than a kunai and began clashing with the scarecrow once more.

After another clash, with cuts and slashed on both sides meeting their marks, Ryu took this time to look at Kakashi's ninja-to. It was of average length, had a black handle that had white stripes all around it, a tsuba in the shape of a lightning bolt, and finally a black blade. Ryu's tanto, which grew to the length of Kakshi's ninja-to, was completely black; it had a hole in the handle a little near that end of the sword, had no guard of any kind, and a gap between the handle and the blade on the left. There was also white kanji on the left side of the blade. The two then resumed the kenjutsu battle, as Kakashi threw down an overhead strike, which Ryu blocked by holding his sword sideways. Ryu then threw Kakashi off of him with sheer strength and stalked after him; sparks flying as Kakashi was once again forced to defend Ryu's fast and furious slashes and slices. Ryu slashed upwards at his opponent so quickly, that a cut appeared on Kakashi's green flak jacket what, and blood dripped down. The ninja-to was sent flying from Kakashi's hand as Ryu knocked it away with the handle of his tanto and swept Kakashi's legs out from under him. Ryu's tanto was on Kakashi's neck within seconds.

"Do you yield?"

"I yield." Ryu's tanto left his neck and Ryu helped him up.

"You are much more skilled than I am in the art of kenjutsu"

"Not really, I could tell you were rusty. No seasoned Anbu captain would leave such a wide opening in his kenjutsu stance." So the two decided to set up camp near the stream and they set up their tents. Kakashi decided to ask a question that was on his mind ever since he saw Ryu's tanto grow to the length of his ninja-to.

"Hey Ryu, how did your tanto grow in length when you channeled your chakra through it?"

"It's the work of a seal I designed. Seeing as how my tanto is sentient, it isn't that hard. But that was not originally one of the abilities it had." Ryu boasted, proud in his Fūinjutsu skills.

"Sentient, huh? Well does it have a name?"

"It does, its name **is Kaze Tatsukiba** **(Wind Dragon Fang) **and as you can guess, it strengthens my **Fuuton (Wind release)** Affinity when I channel Fuuton chakra through it. It also has the shrinking and growing ability and others."

"I assume you won't tell me the others?"

"Of course not, a shinobi needs his secrets after all." The two retired to their respective tents and fell into a well deserved sleep.

**You may argue that Ryu is a bit overpowered but remember that his family moved to the land of Iron when he was around 12 so he had ample time to learn how to wield a sword properly. Also unlike Kakashi, Ryu hasn't allowed his skills in kenjutsu to deteriorate. Kaze Tatsukiba is a sword with a back-story I will tell in another chapter and its abilities will be revealed with time. Also as stated above, in the next chapter a telling of the next three years for both the silver-haired duo of Kakashi and Ryu and everyone's favorite blonde whiskered kid, Naruto.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Timeskip

**Yo it's Ryu the Dragon Sage here with another installment of ****"Naruto: Student of the Ryu Sennin." **

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been having problems with my right shoulder that were caused by lifting too many weight of some bullshit like that. Anyway I will try to update once or twice a week. All future chapter may be from 4000-9000words.**

**This chapter is the summarized version of the three years for Ryu and Kakashi as well as for Naruto.**

**In this story the Senju, Sarutobi, and Shimura clans will be more present. Seriously what happened to those clans? There were only like one member from each clan after a while, two in the Sarutobi clan's case. A rather gaping plot hole in my opinion…**

**We get to see how Naruto reacts with kids his own age and his class ranking. What challenges will Ryu and Kakashi face while away from the Leaf Village? Only one way to find out!**

**To DarkFlareX: I made a poll on my profile for who you think Naruto should be paired up with. Go there to vote and make sure the pairing isn't overused.**

**To shooter375: In a straight up fight Ryu is more likely to win. However since they are shinobi and Kakashi has been an Anbu for a while, in a fight to the death he would win. However I should point out that 'Ryu' is just a blood clone. That will be explained in this chapter.**

**To Thunder Claw 03: Thanks for the encouragement man.**

**Thank you all who reviewed and all future reviewers!**

**AN 08/08/13: The summary and story name have been updated.**

Chapter 3: Three Years Pass!

* * *

…_Year: One, Month 5; Ryu…_

Kakashi and Ryu had designed a schedule for the upcoming years based on what each of them had to work on the most. Kakashi's kenjutsu needed to be brought up to scratch and his taijutsu could use some fine tuning whereas Ryu was almost the perfect person to help with these two small issues. Kenji and his wife Sasaki had no problems with fighting for their village, but they were sure Ryu and his younger sister Misaki would be put on the frontlines of the war as cannon fodders, or experience the bloodshed that was a part of war. They didn't want that for their children especially since Ryu was talentTaijutsu and Kenjutsu where two things his father trained him into the ground to be proficient at, and his constant trips to Iron Country between the ages of 5-11 before moving there at the age of 12 when the Third Great Shinobi War started.

But that is story for another time…

Ryu's status as a Fuinjutsu Expert also allowed him to help reintroduce Kakashi to the limitless art that is sealing. The Sharingan wielder had to sweatdrop when Ryu handed him a book with the title _"__Fuinjutsu for Dummies" _and a scroll titled _"The Basics of Sealing"_. Ryu simply stated that if he was serious about wanting to get re-acquainted with Fuinjutsu, that he'd have to start with the basics and work his way to the more advanced part of seals.

The golden-eyed teen also put restriction seals on Kakashi's legs and arms and weight seals on Kakashi's wrist and shin guards. Ryu explained that the weight seals would help Kakashi build more muscle and that the restriction seals would make movement harder for the areas where it is placed.

When asked where he got all this knowledge of sealing from, Ryu stated that his father had taught him the basics when he was 8 and that he used library books until he stumbled upon an abandoned temple where many scrolls and texts remained. He had found it in Yama no Kuni and found many scripts on ninja art. From Genjutsu to Fuinjutsu it was all there. There were also writings on things such as meditation and how to access and use chakra.

Kakashi experienced Ryu's insane training methods and he had one thing to say; Ryu's father was beyond a slave driver. Why you ask? Because Ryu stated that most of the things they were doing, his father had him do when he turned 8.

Training sessions included running laps around the trees, racing all throughout the forest, sparring, sparring while fighting clones, dodging large scale jutsu continuously, lifting weights made entirely of kunai, shuriken, and a shitload of weight seals, and finally resting and practicing chakra control, reading, or in Ryu's case meditating. This was done 5 days out of the week. Saturday was a rest day and Sunday is when they released the seals to get acclimated with their newfound speed.

Needless to say if Kakashi was out of shape before, he was definitely up to standard after a month or two of this madness.

To Kakashi's increasing curiosity, the golden-eyed meditated in a stump located at the bottom of the waterfall everyday after they had finished their workouts for at least an hour. They usually finished around the timeframe of 6-6:30. No matter what the Scarecrow did, Ryu did not even so much as twitch until an hour at the least. He would then go shower, sit back down on the same stump and read scrolls and books.

Ryu however needed help in the field of genjutsu and ninjutsu. Ryu said he had only learned 5 genjutsu in his life, D-B –rank, and only one of them was B-rank. When Kakashi brought up ninjutsu Ryu seemed displeased but accepted the help anyways. It was revealed that he had an insanely strong affinity to both wind and fire almost to the point of a bloodline, *hint hint*, and a minor lightning affinity. Ryu had demonstrated that he needed no help with wind or fire, even able to combine them almost flawlessly (1).

That made Kakashi suspect Ryu might have a hidden bloodline limit. Ryu did ask for help with Raiton jutsu, and he mostly learned C-A-rank jutsu and mastered most of them. When Kakashi challenged him to a ninjutsu only spar, Ryu accepted. Of course since Ryu knew how to combine Fuuton and Katon jutsu successfully, Kakashi was on the ropes for a while until Ryu slipped off a tree branch. By the time he righted himself, he was sent through five trees courtesy of a lightning dragon.

Kakashi would soon find out that once Ryu got serious, his ass was grass unless he went all-out.

* * *

…_Year One, Month 10; Naruto…_

Our blonde protagonist was currently in the Academy half-listening to Iruka-sensei lecture about the abilities of the 4 Hokage. He was not interested because in his time at the library he had read 5 books pertaining to the leaders of Konoha. One about all of them and a brief summarization of their achievements, and four others that went in-depth about each of the Fire Shadows.

So you could understand why Naruto was barely listening to Iruka's lecture. The scarred Chuunin noticed this and was inwardly seething. 'How dare this brat ignore me!?'

"Naruto!"

"Hai Iruka-sensei?"

"Please briefly describe the Shodai Hokage and his abilities."

"The Shodaime, Hashirama Senju was skilled in ninjutsu, **bukijutsu** (weapon techniques), taijutsu, and was able to fortify his ninjutsu by using **senjutsu** (Sage Techniques). He was most famous for his **Kekkei Genkei **(Bloodine Limit), **Mokuton **(Wood Release), which allowed him to manipulate wood, vines, and prowess in the area of medical ninjutsu was said to be unmatched by anyone including Tsunade Senju, his granddaughter.

The Shodai's stamina was extraordinary as shown when he was able to fight his rival Madara Uchiha for close to an entire day despite the latter having control of the Kyuubi and the **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** ( Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye). The array of skills he possessed also included genjutsu, barrier ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. He used his Mokuton to build the forest which surrounds most of Konoha after the Senju and Uchiha clans formed an alliance which soon became the first village of the Warring States Era.

There are other details such as him wanting his rival and friend Madara Uchiha to be the Hokage, and that he trained the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, when the latter was younger. He was known as a kind-hearted man who would do anything in his power to protect the village he co-founded known as **Konohagakure** **no** **Sato** (Village Hidden by Tree Leaves)."

The class (including Iruka and Mizuki) was shocked into silence after Naruto finished speaking. None of them, not even Sakura who was thought to be the smartest in the class, could go into such detail about the Shodai Hokage. Iruka finally picked his jaw off the ground and asked;

"Where did you learn all of this Naruto?"

"From the library of course." Naruto stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. The lunch bell rang and the children quickly filed out of the room. Mizuki told them to be back in 45 minutes.

Naruto slowly pulled his homemade bento from its bag and muttered a small 'Itadakimasu' before using his chopsticks to pick up food and put it in his mouth. He sat alone on the swing in front of the Academy. This was because parents warned their children to stay away from him, calling him a monster and a beast that would devour them without a second thought.

Naruto sighed looking down at his bento. It consisted of riceballs and barbequed beef and steamed vegetables. He made the riceballs and steamed the veggies himself, but he needed help from Old Man Hokage to make the beef. That reminded him he had to stock up on more food supplies. The Old Man made sure that no one mistreated him other than glares and whispers, so he was free to shop so long as he had enough money.

While Naruto was deep in thought, two other children from his class were walking in his direction. Their names were Shin Senju and Hikari Sarutobi. Shinsen and Hikari were friends since birth, and were now currently walking in Naruto's direction for two reasons. Shinsen wanted to learn more about his ancestors Hashirama and Tobirama. Hikari was simply being dragged by her friend despite her vocal protests.

"No Shin-kun I don't wanna die! My Tou-san said that if I go near _him_ he'll eat me!"

"I don't care Hikari-chan! I wanna know about Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama and he knows!"

This comical scene drew the attention of most of the children in the area. After all what child would be able to ignore a seemingly hysterical girl screaming for her life? Naruto, Naruto could and is ignoring this spectacle in favor of thinking about what he should make for dinner tonight. He didn't notice until the brown haired boy pointed at him with confidence and shouted.

"You Uzumaki Naruto! You will tell me all you know about my ancestors!" All children stopped what they were doing and looked toward the trio with bated breath. They knew that Naruto was to be avoided. They were all waiting for their parents' words to be proven true as Naruto ate their souls or whatever lies the older generation conjured up about the blonde.

Naruto looked up at the pair with an apathetic visage but was inwardly curious. 'I thought all children were supposed to avoid me?' The boy before him was normal height for a six year old, with brown hair that spiked slightly at the front and went straight down the back of his head with brown eyes.

The girl currently hiding behind him was a few inches shorter, with straight black hair that went down to her back, and hazel eyes. Her bangs seemed to cover her left eye. They both wore short sleeved shirts and shorts that went down to their knees with standard blue opened toed sandals. Their clan symbols were on the back of their shirts, the Sarutobi clan symbol was a circle with the kanji for 'fire' in red. (If you want to see the Senju clan symbol Google it.)

Naruto himself was wearing a black shirt and shorts with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back of the shirt with blue shinobi sandals like them. He then stood up and sized Shin up. Naruto was an inch or two taller than he was, so he had to look slightly down. He finally responded.

"And what would you give me in return for my knowledge?" The children's gaze shifted to Shin, waiting for his response. Shin scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"U-um I don't really know…" Everyone (excluding Naruto) face faulted at that statement. Even Hikari face faulted at that despite her fear.

"Well I am sure we can work something out…" The children soon turned back to their activities deciding that there would be no fight or eating of souls. The trio would soon become good friends after that incident.

* * *

…_Year Two, Month 4; Ryu…_

The silver haired duo was currently in a bind. You see, a spar between two Elite Jounin level opponents is bound to release a shitload of chakra. And since they were closer to **Iwagakure **(Hidden Rock Village) the **Tsuchikage** (Earth Shadow) sent two squads of **ROCK** agents (the Iwa equivalent to Anbu), to investigate the strong and various chakra bursts.

Now since Iwa and Konoha have not had the best of relations what with the Yondaime decimating an entire battalion on Iwa-nins with his Hiraishin, there was no way in hell the Rock members were going to let those two go. More specifically Kakashi since he is known throughout the Elemental Nations as the Fourth's student. Ryu was able to unseal a few things to conceal his identity but Kakashi had no such luck.

He had an opened black trench coat with long sleeves and seals all around it on his torso. The tails of the trench coat went down to the backs of his knees. He also put a henge over his head to make his hair short and black. Finally his face was hidden by an Anbu styled mask with a jackal motif.

A Rock member, most likely the leader, stepped forward. His mask depicted a spider. He then ordered two other Rocks to take care of Ryu while he and the other four battled Kakashi. Boar and Goat then drew their respective weapons and ran at Ryu.

"Boar, Goat, hurry up and take care of that nobody. Hatake is much stronger than he looks."

The two Rock agents nodded then dashed at Ryu who turned his back on them. The duo got very irritated at this action and went through a sequence of hand signs.

"**Doton: Doryūha **(Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave)!" Two waves of dirt, earth, and mud rose up from the ground and sandwiched Ryu between themselves with great force. The two then moved the waves of earth back and expected to see a flattened silver haired bastard and instead met a log smashed into pieces. There was also a handful of kunai with explosive tags on them. The kunai exploded before the two Iwa Anbu even had a chance to jump.

Ryu then charged into the smoke, with his sword Kaze Tatsukiba in hand. Sparks flew into the air as the duo defended poorly against Ryu's assault. They soon began to put him on the defensive despite being injured when they attack in conjunction. Ryu managed to slice Goat on his left shin and knee Boar in the face when he was distracted by Goat's cut. He then back flipped off that tree branch and onto another one as he analyzed their fighting capabilities. 'Their kenjutsu is around mid-Chuunin when separated and goes up to High Jounin when they attack together. I was only able to win that exchange because of the smoke. Now to separate them.'

Ryu pulled out 3 smoke bombs from his trench coat inside pocket and threw them at the two Rock members. A large cloud of gray smoke rose, as Ryu then made a mud clone to engage Goat while he took on Boar. He slashed, sliced, and hacked at his enemy, slowly overwhelming him. Boar had to steadily retreat to other tree branches for a second or two of breathing room. Small nicks and cuts appeared on various areas of his body. He then pulled out a few kunai and shuriken and threw them at Ryu while he quickly did a few hand signs.

"**Doton:** **Arijigoku** (Earth Release: Antlion Prison)!" A gaping pit appeared beneath the tree Ryu was in and quickly sucked it in, catching part of his trench coat and then consuming him before closing itself. The Iwa nin was panting with his hands on his knees.

"Damn that bastard wouldn't die… Now to find Goat and-" "**Raiton:** **Gian** (Lightning Release: False Darkness)!" A thin spear of lightning went through the Iwa ninja's head, frying his brain. Based on the spear's trajectory, it came from behind the now dead Rock Anbu. Ryu could be seen panting slightly from using the Raiton technique.

"I should really practice with that jutsu more before I use it in battle more. Alright, now if I'm right, the clone went towards the traps I set up. Time to go check on it." Ryu then dashed in the direction where he believed his clone went.

…_With the Mud clone…_

The clone ran straight to the stream near the clearing after he engaged the Goat Anbu. If his opponent was of a lower lever, he would easily dispose of said opponent, but his target was an Anbu. Anbu could be anywhere from High Chuunin to Elite Jounin. From this guys body language he was experienced. The clone wasn't about to take the chance so he simply ran to the stream where the traps lie.

This was tricky for the clone because if he went too fast the target wouldn't be able to keep up and if he went to slow the Anbu would catch up and attack him. So he used various kunai and shuriken to slow Goat down. Goat replied by shooting mud bullets and other Doton jutsu at the Ryu clone to slow _him_ down. Eventually they reached the stream and the clone suddenly turned towards Goat and did an upward slash at him.

Goat jumped back, unknowingly tripping a ninja wire that caused kunai to shoot out in both directions at him. He then jumped up and ran up a tree. Ninja wire once again snapped up and caught his foot, making him fall flat on his face. He sliced the wire with his tanto, as _more _kunai shot at him. The Iwa-nin simply dodged them. Not a smart move since these tags had explosive tags, causing him to get launched out the tree. He took a dive and the clone suddenly appeared and bisected him at the waist. The Goat Anbu was in halves before his body hid the ground. The clone flicked the blood off its sword and returned itself back to mud.

… _Back with Ryu …_

By the time Ryu found his trap area, a halved corpse lay on the ground with spots of blood and a clump of mud 5 feet away from it. He then looked at the corpse before administering a **Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu **to reduce it to ash. Afterwards, he used a minor Doton jutsu to push the mud back into the earth. Ryu then heard the faint sound of chirping birds and jumped into a tree branch and forced chakra into his feet to go faster.

…_With Kakashi …_

Kakashi was having a much more difficult time. Facing six Anbu level opponents was a daunting task for someone of Elite Jounin level. This was simply because an Anbu could be anywhere from High Chuunin to Elite Jounin. The only way to find out was to exchange blows and gauge their reactions. Kakashi wasn't to keen on doing this six times. He must have caught a lucky break because Ryu suddenly appeared and helped him with his little problem.

Now the Iwa nin found themselves being pushed back. The Hatake was no pushover as he took on two of them by himself. When Ryu came, he took on three in a straight kenjutsu match. They would've cheated if they could. But he was obviously too fast and outclassed them completely in kenjutsu and close quarters. Lizard, Leopard, and Rhino soon found their swords on the ground when the silver haired shinobi knocked their tanto away with one swipe. Their head soon followed and their blood flowed like water.

Kakashi did not possess Ryu's finesse in the field of kenjutsu, but he was naturally faster. So that meant that Locust and Ram were hard-pressed to stop him from slicing them in half. The fact that he was steadily wearing them down with speed and power alone was a testament to his prowess. But he was still outnumbered and that showed when his head was almost cut off by Ram. He then channeled Raiton chakra through his tanto and electrocuted them.

The silver haired duo then looked around for Spider, who had ran like hell as soon as Ryu decapitated three people in one slash. That shit was scary as hell. He would run all the way to Iwa, fearing that they might catch up to him once they noticed his absence. He would then tell the Tsuchikage about the random Anbu look-a-like he had seen with Kakashi and how he fought against three Anbu and defeated them all. The duo simply disposed of all evidence that there was a battle and moved throughout the Elemental Nations, this time properly setting up barriers so no one could stumble upon them.

* * *

…_Year Two, Month 12; Naruto…_

Naruto was 7 now, and could finally say he had friends. Shin and Hikari began to hang out with him on a daily basis after the whole 'Shin Incident' as it was called. A fact that made Shin irritated every time it was brought up. The trio sparred and helped each other with their weaknesses. As much as they could anyway. Each of them already knew the academy 3: The **Bunshin** (Clone), **Henge **(Transformation), and Kawarimi. But they were all working on mastering them. Naruto sucked at the Bunshin, so he worked on chakra control. Shin's Kawarimi was sometimes late and that could get him killed on a mission so he worked on hand sign timing. Hikari could do all three pretty well but was working on being able to pull them off without hand signs.

They spent some days at the library (after school) other days doing physical exercise, or working on jutsu. Shin and Hikari usually had less time to work than Naruto because of their clans, each of them being a part of the head families of influential clans in Konoha. Hikari was the granddaughter of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime, (Konohamaru's older sister), and Shin was son of Shiba Senju, head of the Senju clan. Hikari had a younger brother who was 3, so she sometimes had to watch him, and Shin had to be in his family's archives, studying various ninja arts he may want to specialize in.

kenjutsu until he reaches 8 for some strange reason, so he stuck to taijutsu katas, and practicing his kanji drawing.

He also read books on strategies in battle after practicing Fuinjutsu for about 2 hours straight. All of this helped distract him from things he'd like to forget, such as the fact that Shin and Hikari were now avoided, if only slightly, by most of the adult populace of Konoha. He had known that is was because they began to hang out with him.

No one dared to try anything against them though. Shin was the son of Shiba, head of the Senju clan. Only someone with a death wish would attempt to assault the child of a revered clan head, much less the Senju. It was almost the same for Hikari. Who the hell would even think of attacking the granddaughter of their village leader? Of the three Naruto was the smartest because he read whenever he could wherever he was. This included the Academy. It irked Iruka and Mizuki to no end. They were both annoyed that the 'demon brat' was getting steadily smarter by the minute and that there was nothing they could do about it.

Iruka tried to order him to put the books away, but the blonde would simply ask why and his 'sensei' would reply that he needed to know about the subjects covered in the academy to pass. Naruto would either ignore him and continue reading or reply by saying he knew all of the things they were teaching. Then the class would have to suffer through 10-15 minutes of the tanned Chuunin quizzing the boy on the most random of subjects, from taijutsu to bukijutsu, and said boy would answer any questions brought forward flawlessly and with ease that seemed impossible.

All of this occurred while Naruto continued to read whatever book was currently in front of him. After a couple of months of this the two Chuunin simply gave up and let him do what he wanted. He got perfect scores on all written tests anyways so there was nothing they could do about it. Where was the intelligent blonde currently? Well his two teachers decided that it was time for the children to begin getting marks for the more physical aspects of shinobi life, so the class was currently in the Academy training grounds. 'More like the two bastards got tired of me beating them at their own mind games.' Naruto thought bitterly.

His taijutsu was good enough to match up with Shin, who was renowned for being talented in all facets of shinobi life. Taijutsu was no exception. When you coupled his taijutsu capabilities with his sharp mind, the blonde was able to overcome his brunette friend 7 times out of 10 in a taijutsu only spar. Shurikenjutsu, however, he was not as successful in. Someone as smart as Naruto would realize that as a future shinobi preparation is very important. Shuriken and kunai were the most used tools for an average ninja. While basic, they were not to be underestimated. After all, a well-placed throw could kill or incapacitate an enemy depending on your mission and setting.

As such Naruto made it a point to perfect his aim. Imagine his dismay when his best (and worst) was 7/10 with kunai and 8/10 with shuriken. About a year ago, the jinchuuriki realized that he was a bit of a perfectionist. That's why when he mastered the henge, to the point where he could do it with no hand signs, he was immensely proud. Similarly, when his bunshin failed many, many times he was disappointed bordering on depressed. Shin and Hikari had gotten him over it a while back and not being able to get 10/10 with either kunai or shuriken was starting to bring up bad memories. That's why he was currently sitting on a bench balancing 2 kunai on each of his palms to improve his chakra control. His reserves were that of a rookie Jounin and his control was low Genin. One might argue that this is an impressive feat for an Academy Student who is currently 8.

But Naruto thought that his chakra control was atrocious when compared with his chakra levels. It was a mystery as to why his chakra levels were so high, but that didn't matter to him. He soon came to the conclusion that he would never reach the level of chakra control suitable to make a bunshin as the bunshin requires such a low level of chakra output that he could never hope to make just one. Even making a dozen was closer to impossible. So he resolved to check the library for a solution to this problem.

In his musings his pseudo-rival Sasuke Uchiha had just finished with an 8/10 with shuriken and a 9/10 with kunai. He saw this and scowled slightly. He _just_ knew the damn bastard would be _so_ damn smug after scoring higher than Naruto ever did. Sasuke had the classic Uchiha sense of superiority despite being 3rd best in the class overall. Naruto himself was 1st Shin was 2nd, Sasuke was before Hikari, and Shino was 5th.

Hikari was only slightly behind Sasuke because of her taijutsu. It may seem sexist, but she simply didn't spend enough time on the physical part of being a ninja. Shin and Naruto pointed it out constantly but she just ignored them in favor of trying to catch up to Naruto in Academics, and Shin in Shurikenjutsu. When the end of the semester rankings came out, she was disappointed. Sasuke was now walking in Naruto's direction, an air of arrogance practically visible from the expression on his face.

"Hn, top that Fishcake."

"Whatever Sas-gay. Don't brag when you're only fourth best in the class." The Uchiha fumed at both the nickname and mention of his position in the class. 'I should be 1st in class! I am much stronger than that no clan orphan and definitely stronger than that _Senju. _They will bow before the might of the Uchiha!'

"Naruto Uzumaki, take your position." Mizuki called out. Naruto pocketed the kunai in his hands and walked over to the designated throwing area before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He tried to calm himself so he didn't do _worse_ than a 7/10. That train of thought made him unconsciously shudder. Mizuki shouted out 'Begin!' and the jinchuuriki withdrew his kunai before sending them toward the targets in a flurry of motions. 7 met their designated landing zones in the center while the other 3 had gone rogue and landed on the outer circles. He nearly hung his head in depression but instead took out 10 shuriken and repeated his earlier gesture. As if Fate itself enjoyed watching his sadness, 2 missed completely while 8 hit dead center.

He then went back to his bench where Sasuke mocked him for the duration of the Shurikenjutsu quiz. Iruka was marking down all the scores and calling them out aloud. Naruto noted Shin received a 19/20 and Hikari had an 18/20. When he heard his score was 15/20, his head went closer to the floor despite already knowing this. No one seemed to notice the scowl on Mizuki's face. 'That minor Fuuton jutsu I used should've done more than that! Fucking Kyuubi brat!'

Iruka then called for the class to move to the sparring portion of the training grounds. Naruto then plopped himself onto the nearest bench waiting for his name to be called. While he was confident he could beat most of the class, there were a few of his peers he'd have to take seriously in a taijutsu only spar. Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, Choji, and Shin were the most prominent. He'd like to think that Hikari could be a threat but he knew that her chances of beating him in a spar like this were slim. He used a taijutsu style that was based off the Academy Style but was looser and focused on countering and faster strikes to disorient the opponent. He remembered it being something like Dizzy Fist or Drunk Dancer. He looked up to see Hikari go against some pink haired girl named after a type of tree or something like that.

Sakura ran up to Hikari and began a sloppy assault of punches and kicks. Hikari easily dodged all of her attacks, batting away those that couldn't be avoided. When Sakura over-extended on a punch, Hikari capitalized by grabbing that arm and using it as leverage for her to flip over and behind her opponent. She then swept Sakura's legs out from under her, still holding the girl's right arm. She then twisted it a bit when Sakura hit the ground, leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"If you don't give up, I'll snap your arm like a twig." This had the desired effect as not a second later did the class hear an almost hysterical Sakura shouting out.

"I give up! I surrender! Just get her away from me!" Iruka declared Hikari the winner and got her away from Sakura, lest he suffer the wrath of her banshee mother.

Hikari then skipped jovially over to Naruto and Shin smiling as if she didn't almost break Sakura's arm. Shin congratulated her with a thumbs-up and Naruto had a serious look on his face. Her smile drooped when she saw the look on his face. 'What did I do to him?' She thought sadly. Whenever she saw that look on his face it reminded her of how her father would scold her before his untimely demise.

"That was rather flashy, don't you think?" He started in what she heard as a disapproving tone.

"So what? It got the job done so it doesn't really matter." She bit back with a bit of anger dripping into her words.

"Had you been facing a competent enemy, they would've released their arm from you when you jumped up, tripped you whilst you were in mid-air, and finish by incapacitating you." Naruto replied not willing to waver. Shin jumped between them before the discussion got too heated and snowballed into an argument.

"Naruto you don't have to criticize every move Hikari makes in a taijutsu spar." Naruto simply turned away and grunted much like a certain duck-ass. "And Hikari you shouldn't take offense to Naruto's words. He is worried about you not taking your taijutsu seriously." Shin finished his peacekeeper speech before sitting in-between them and putting his arms around each of them. They quickly relented and went back to being friends.

Shin soon fought against Choji in a fierce match. Shin's hits all met their marks, but Choji would shield himself with his clan's expansion jutsu. Iruka ruled that it was a taijutsu technique so it was legal. Choji almost crushed Shin many times, and he had enough. After dodging a giant fist, he slipped into Choji's guard and delivered a swift punch to the temple that had Choji sleeping.

"Shousa, Shin Senju!" Mizuki drawled out as Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and Hikari hugged him. Naruto's expression changed to mischievous in the blink of an eye.

"That's rather close for a friendly hug isn't it?" He teased, and the two quickly separated before simultaneously telling him to shut up.

Soon all the other children fought, and the only person other than Naruto that had yet to fight was the class resident duck-ass, Uchiha Sasuke. Mizuki grinned toothily at this. He had set this up as Iruka was refereeing the matches; it was up to him to organize them. He also knew that Shin and Naruto sparred on an almost daily basis, and that Naruto won most of the time. That wouldn't satisfy his urge to see the demon brat get put in his place. He had thought that the Uchiha was the perfect one to do it.

When the fight began, Sasuke ran straight at Naruto, who dashed forward to meet his charge. The two began exchanging punches and kicks for a while until one of Sasuke's kicks hit Naruto square in the stomach. Sasuke tried to press his advantage, but Naruto jumped back before any of his other hits could land. Sasuke ran up to him once more, but was surprised when his legs were swept out from under him as he fell flat on his face. The Uchiha then took some punches to the back of the head before Naruto chopped the back of his neck sending him into blissful unconsciousness.

"Shousa, Naruto Uzumaki!" Mizuki was internally seething at this. The damned brat pulled a Substitution with a rock under Sasuke and then went for a low sweep. Everything he was planning up to this point was failing!

Naruto and the rest of the class (including Iruka) were ignorant of the heinous plotting going on inside of Mizuki's head. They all simply went home.

* * *

…_Final Year, Month 6; Ryu…_

The silver haired Dragon Sage was currently meditating and conversing with the "original Ryu." You might ask "What the fuck do you mean by original?" and I would answer "This Ryu is simply a reinforced blood clone." That is the only reason it was able to survive for so long without being dispelled. When this blood clone gets dispelled, all of his knowledge will be transferred to the original. However unlike a shadow clone, dispelling blood clones won't overload your brain with memories and kill you. The blood clone has been mentally speaking with the original almost every day and giving him whatever knowledge he asked for. BC (Blood Clone) was doing his job perfectly. Infiltrate Konoha, check. Get into the Shinobi Corps, well that was almost done. Gain the trust of a high level ninja in Konoha, done. All that was really left was to initiate the final act of the plan and then get the hell out of there. There was another blood clone in **Kumogakure **(Hidden Cloud Village) doing basically the same thing but it wasn't a clone of Ryu. It was one of his subordinates. He had spies in all Five Great Shinobi Nations except Iwa. Ryu couldn't go anywhere near Iwa because of an _incident _he had with the Tsuchikage's 20-something year old daughter. Ryu might be strong, (the blood clone of him had a meager ¼ of his original capabilities,) but he wasn't about to take o an enraged Kage no matter how old said Kage was.

When Kakashi had asked why he meditated he spouted off some bullshit about wanting to be closer to nature or something like that. BC was laughing his ass off on the inside. Only someone from Konoha would believe bullshit like that. 'Village of tree huggers…' Now what the fuck did Ryu have against Konoha you ask? Well I'll answer that later. Right now BC was relaying information back to the original.

'_Based on how he rambles on and on about his fallen comrades, it is easy to decipher that he is unstable emotionally. We are nearing the base near Yama no Kuni. I would advise that you get Agent Dark Hand ready for another mind wipe as he is the only one who can remove and replace memories in someone else's mind.' _BC said through the telepathic link he had with his creator.

'_Alright I will contact Agent Dark Hand and tell him to come back to the Yama no Kuni base immediately. In the meantime you stall Kakashi until I say otherwise.' _With that the link was severed and Ryu brought the Konoha Nin into the 'temple' where he 'discovered' the reading materials. Little did Kakashi know that this so-called temple was one of the bases of the original Ryu Seijin spread throughout Yama no Kuni, **Kagi** **no** **Kuni** (Land of Keys), and **Kawa no Kuni **(Land of Rivers).

The duo then reached the base entrance after going through the mountain via stairs that went up and through to the top of the mountain. Only someone whose blood is keyed into the seal matrix in the mountain itself is given access to this secret passage. They soon reached the peak of the mountain where a monk-like temple stood. The temple itself seemed to be made of wood with paper doors like one would see in traditional Japanese homes. It also appeared to be quite old as the colors were faded and slightly worn. This was of course the work of a cloaking seal. No way in hell would Ryu actually make one of his bases in a place that was viable to fall the moment you stepped inside.

"Are you sure this is safe to enter Ryu?" Kakashi queried worriedly.

"This is simply a cloaking seal." BC then swiped his blood over a strange symbol next to the door after biting his thumb. The symbol was a circle with the kanji for 'dragon' and 'sage inside. Only BC could see this. The cloaking seal was then lifted and the temple retained its wooden look, but the color was restored and it looked as if it had just been built.

BC then ushered the Copy-nin inside the structure. They were met with a darkened room. BC then lit a series of candles that illuminated the room. He told Kakashi to make himself at home. It looked to be a library as there were tomes, books, and scrolls on shelves throughout the room. What Kakashi didn't know was that there was supposed to be a door at the back of this room that led to a sealing room.

The reason that BC was able to convince Kakashi to come to this place in Yama no Kuni was because they both decided to keep moving around the Elemental Nations so as not to repeat that Iwa incident. They had also been to Kagi no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni. The Anbu was too busy looking around the library to notice an Elite Jounin enter the back of the temple and make its way to the sealing room. He had though it was 'Ryu' exploring the temple. He was also too preoccupied to notice his surroundings change. By the time he realizing that the Elite Jounin chakra level in the room was _not_ Ryu it was too late.

The room Kakashi was currently in had the appeared of a cellar with a gray ceiling, walls, and floor. Seals were spread throughout the cellar, from the floor to the ceiling. There were three other chakra signatures in this room excluding the Copy-nin. One of which was Kage level. This revelation startled the Anbu. The other two were Elite Jounin level, but still had more chakra than he did. The two smaller chakra levels were currently kneeling beside the Kage level person who was sitting on a throne made from the same material as the room.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Hatake Kakashi. You already know 'Ryu' so allow me to introduce you to the person on my right, Agent Dark Hand. As you have already guessed 'Ryu' has lead you here on purpose. You will now work for our cause." The figure in the throne stated with a tone of authority and finality tingling in his slightly deep voice.

"And why should I do this? I am a loyal shinobi of Konoha." Kakashi replied curiously. Did these people really think that he would betray his village so easily? The figure in the throne stood up and walked around Kakashi. He had a black Anbu styled mask with a dragon figure and the kanji for 'sage' on the bottom of his mask and a black hooded cloak on him. The hood was currently over his head.

"Yes, why is that? You have nothing there. All of your precious people have died. Minato sacrificed himself for the village. Kushina died protecting their legacy. You yourself were forced to kill Rin after she was made jinchuuriki of the **Sanbi **(Three tails) and decided to die of her own volition. Your best friend Obito sacrificed himself to save you and Rin. Your father Sakumo committed suicide after being ostracized for saving his comrade. And finally the legacy of your sensei is scorned and ignored by the entirety of Konoha for simply saving them. What do you have left there?" The figure finished his speech and sat back down in his stone throne.

His words stirred something in Kakashi. 'What do I have left? Why do I stay there? I have nothing holding me there…' The soon-to-be former Konoha Anbu was steadily becoming more depressed. As if sensing this, the figure held out an open palm in Kakashi as he began to speak.

"Join me, Kakashi. I will give your life a purpose. I will allow you to see the legacy of your sensei grow up in a non-hostile environment. I will save you from the darkness that is Konoha. All of this can be given to you if you join me."

Kakashi was at a crossroads. His Sharingan had detected no lies from the hooded man. He was offering Kakashi a chance to have a purpose and a precious person once more. The Anbu had made decision.

"I will join you."

"Very well, you may call me **Gintatsu** (Silver Dragon)." He said as he pulled his hood off revealing a head of straight and long silver hair.

"Hai Gintatsu-sama." Kakashi responded, kneeling before his new master.

* * *

…_Final Year, Month 6; Naruto…_

Naruto and his two friends were walking down the streets of Konoha, getting glared at and whispered about. So it was basically just another day. They were currently talking about what they needed help with and what they were best at. Yet Naruto seemed rather distant. He had a feeling in his gut that something important would happen today, but he had no idea what it was.

"-and my Kawarimi could be a little faster. Oi Naruto, are you listening?" Shin asked a little annoyed that his friend was spacing out.

"Yes Shin your Kawarimi does need work." The blonde answered somewhat monotonously. This answer served to make the tick mark on Shin's forehead grow bigger.

"Lucky guess, but would you stop spacing out? What is there to space out about anyways?" Naruto looked at his two friends with a critical eye.

"Do you two trust me?"

"Of course we do! What kind of stupid question is that?" Hikari responded a bit irritated that he would ask such a question

"I keep getting this gut feeling… Like something big is gonna happen to day. But I don't know what it is, and it's freaking me out." The jinchuuriki responded looking a bit frustrated. Hikari and Shin told him to calm down. They didn't feel anything so they guessed he was just hungry. But Naruto still couldn't shake the feeling that a huge event would take place. And that he and his friends would be in the center of it.

As they reached the ramen stand the trio frequented, Hikari and Shin got the feeling Naruto described earlier. But they just ignored it in favor of stuffing their faces with ramen. Just then a random passerby lifted the flaps to the ramen stand and sat down next to Naruto. He ordered a spicy pork ramen. Naruto noted that his voice was a little deep.

After that, he continued to eat his 'Naruto Special' ramen, already on his 10th bowl. He left the stranger to eat in peace as he and his friends made small talk. The strange man turned to him and smiled slightly.

"What is your name, little one?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He replied somewhat cautiously. The man's eyes widened slightly before he turned back to his ramen.

"I see. Would you mind coming with me for a second?" Naruto was no fool, yet he felt like he could trust the man. He had a warm aura about him. It reminded him of Old man Hokage. But he didn't want to leave his only friends.

"Can my friends come too?" He inquired.

"Of course they can." The three children and one man shunshined away to a different location. No one noticed the smirk on the man's face grow. He then opened the mental link with his master.

'_Gintatsu-sama I have retrieved the three children you told me to bring. They are at our base on the outskirts of Konoha.' _

'_Well done, you will be rewarded for completing this mission. Make sure they stay until I arrive. I will be there shortly.' _His master then cut the link as he turned to the children.

"There is someone who wishes to speak with you. He will be here in a minute. Before that would you like to introduce yourselves?" They nodded. "Alright I shall start. My name is Koudou, I like serving my Master. I dislike those who disrespect my Master. My hobbies include learning Doton jutsu, improving my stealth and sparring strong opponents. I don't have any particular dreams." Naruto went next.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, trying different foods, and reading. I dislike those who discriminate unjustly. My hobbies include reading, learning new jutsu, and improving my abilities. I have ambitions rather than dreams, and one is to be strong enough to protect those special to me."

"My name is Shin Senju! I like Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and sparring with Naruto! I dislike arrogant people. My hobbies include practicing my Tai, Nin, and Shurikenjutsu, sparring with Naruto, and helping my friends. My ambition is to become a master of my element!"

"My name is Hikari Sarutobi. I like Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, and Bojutsu. I dislike judgmental people and people who are serious all the time. My hobbies are reading, learning bojutsu, and improving my ninjutsu. My ambition is to be a master Bojutsu practitioner!" Koudou looked pleased at their introductions.

"Very good, it seems the person I mentioned earlier is here." Just then a man in a plain black cloak with a hood on his head and a black Anbu style mask with a stylized dragon and the kanji for 'sage' on it appeared before them.

"Hello little one, my name is Gintatsu. I have taken an interest in each of your respective talents and abilities. I wish to train you. But you cannot inform anyone of this training or we will all be in trouble. Do you understand?" The trio of children nodded. "Good and I will be taking you out of the village for a while. But so no one gets suspicious I will be making a special kind of clone that can last for long periods of time called a **Chi** **Bunshin **(Blood Clone)."

He then pulled out a couple of child shaped dummies and took a bit of blood from each of them and injected their blood into each dummy. He then did the ram, snake, and tiger hand signs. After the children sent some of their chakra into each dummy, they came to life. Gintatsu then pulled out a vial of malicious red chakra and made the Naruto clone absorb it. He then sent Koudou to Shunshin the clones back to the village while he took the children to a base he had in **Tanima** **no** **Kuni** (Land of Valleys) where he would begin training them.

**Okay that it for this chapter. So remember to vote for who you want to be paired with Naruto. Hana is currently in the lead with 2 votes.**

**Who is this Gintatsu person? What does he want with Naruto, Shin, Hikari, and Kakashi? And what is his goal? Most of these and probably more will be answered in the next chapter.**

**1. That is a hint to the bloodline Gintatsu has. Whoever guesses what that bloodline is can choose the bloodline Naruto gets.**

Jutsu Corner

**Doton: Doryūha**

Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave

Rank:C

Ninjutsu: Offensive, Mid-Long Range

Description: The user creates and rides a wave of earth that can branch off to attack from a distance, and can be used to manipulate the terrain around an enemy.

**Doton: Arijigoku**

Earth Release: Antlion Prison

Rank:B

Ninjutsu: Offensive, Mid-Long Range

Description: The user channels chakra into the ground and makes a pit that sucks everything around it into the pit. Based on the amount of chakra put into this technique, when the victim is sucked underground they will be trapped and most likely suffocate.

**Raiton: Gian**

Lightning Release: False Darkness

Rank:B

Ninjutsu: Offensive, All ranges

Description: The user emits lightning from their mouth to the designated victim. This technique can be shot in laser form as well as being able to be multiplied for multiple targets.

**Chi Bunshin**

Blood Clone

Rank: B

Kinjutsu: Supplementary

Description: The user pours blood and chakra into a dummy with the shape of the user in order to make a solid copy of them. Unlike the Shadow Clone Jutsu, this jutsu will not exhaust one's reserves and only requires enough blood for the dummy to mimic the target's DNA. There is an incomplete version of this jutsu where the user simpy channels chakra into a pool of blood.

NOTE: There has to be a special type of dummy used for this jutsu or else it will fail.

**Ja ne!**


	4. All According to Plan

**Hello once again readers. This is chapter 4, and basically everyone in Naruto's age group is now 12 since I don't want to waste 2 or 3 chapters explaining how they trained for 5 years. What they trained in with Gintatsu will be explained in this chapter. A history lesson on the village known as Yamagakure, where Naruto and the others currently live, is given. The Uchiha Massacre has also been slightly altered and will also be explained here. Enough, on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: All According to Plan**

* * *

_...Yama no Kuni, Hidden Base..._

Sounds of metal meeting metal in a resounding clash could be heard throughout the Yama no Kuni base owned by Gintatsu. Two young males were furiously attacking and defending against each other. One was using what looked to be a **gunbai **(war fan) guitar hybrid as it was flat and had the structure of a gunbai, but had a hole and strings going across said hole, and the handle was wide with strings and tuners on it. The other male was using a rather long tanto that lacked a guard. The handle was black and made of leather whereas the blade was crimson as if permanently stained in blood. Kanji ran along the side of the blade, and a golden fox head was at the base of the short sword.

The two battling were none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and Shin Senju, son of the Senju clan head. Now if you were a resident of Konoha, you'd think that this was a hallucination as Shin and Naruto were seen with their friend Hikari all around the village almost everyday. But the difference was that the trio you saw in the Leaf village was a form of clones.

Shin was currently defending against a barrage of slashes and cuts courtesy of Naruto's tanto. The gunbai was a beautiful weapon as it could defend, attack, and provide support from any distance. But it was a bitch to master, and took years of training to be able to skillfully wield a gunbai. It took the Senju child 4 years to master the weapon, with the help of a master.

As soon as his opponent jumped back, Shin then swung his gunbai in a sideways arc as a wave of wind suddenly shot at Naruto. The blond soon saw a crescent arc of wind flying towards him and lifted his sword. He then channeled wind chakra through the blade and sliced through the opposing wind. But he had noticed that Shin was no longer in his original spot. He quickly turned around to find a war fan inches away from bisecting him. Naruto shunshined away to avoid getting cut in half. His opponent then began to channel chakra to his fingers and strum the guitar strings on his gunbai.

"Tiger Beat!" A dozen tiger constructs appeared around Shin as he shouted those two words out. They were made of fire chakra and acted upon the will of their creator. They then charged at the blonde target, with intent to rip him to pieces.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as the tigers charged at him. He couldn't get caught by those rabid fire beasts or he'd die. He stuck his sword in the ground and began to weave the Tiger hand signs with his fingers.

(**AN: I am too lazy to keep translating jutsu so they will be in English)**

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!" At that instant a wall of stone rose from deep underground to shield Naruto from the tigers' assault. The jungle cats dispersed upon contact with the wall. But the wall was smashed to pieces due to Shin thrusting his war fan down on it. They then engaged in a close quarters battle once more. Naruto was slowly being overwhelmed by Shin's versatility with the gunbai. His kenjutsu skills were nothing to laugh at, but he had not yet mastered the kenjutsu style taught to him by Gintatsu himself. It was the personal style of the Uzumaki clan, the Spiraling Blade. It focused on unpredictability and speed. But since Shin sparred with him almost twice a week, he had gotten used to the lack of structure to the kenjutsu style and developed a way to counter it.

Naruto managed to slip in Shin's guard and land a right hook on the Senju's face, stunning him, before he launched him away with a spin kick to the abdomen. He then began to spin his sword while imbuing it with wind chakra, as a crimson tornado took the place of a crimson blade. Shin righted himself and heard the sound of heavy winds coming from the direction he just got launched from. He then bit his thumb and swiped from the top of the handle to the base of the gunbai. The strings disappeared and the hole closed itself, as the guitar-like qualities of the war fan were gone. Flames spread from the handle to the end of the gunbai, but did not burn it.

"Crimson Cyclone."

"Flaming Gunbai Technique."

The two rivals then dashed at each other, their respective weapons behind them as they got closer to the other. When they were within striking range, they both lifted their weapons up. Embers of fire permeated the air as they clashed. The earth seemed to rumble as Shin swung his flaming gunbai at his blonde friend's crimson tornado. A resounding boom sounded out as this cycle continued until multiple slashes and cuts littered Shin's body, and burns could be found all over Naruto's. Naruto had fallen to one knee, panting heavily. Shin was knocked unconscious when a stray kick hit his temple. His burns were healing at a rapid pace as if they never existed.

'I barely won that time... If he dodged that kick and retaliated I would've lost...' This was among the many thoughts floating around in Naruto's head. He then observed the terrain surrounding them. Fires and deep gashed decorated the area. A cloaked and masked figure with silver hair appeared from underground with his arms crossed. Rapid winds burst forth from the figure and the fires were no more. Naruto could tell that Gintatsu was annoyed despite him having a mask on his face. The jinchuuriki had the decency to look sheepish.

Another figure rose from underground. He had straight black hair that went down to his neck and covered his left eye, both of which were black. His height was somewhere around 5'9. A gunbai with guitar-like qualities rested on his back held up by a strap on his body. The figure wore a black muscle shirt and a white sleeveless jacket with black tomoes on the back. He wore black Anbu styled pants and black open toed sandals. He was known as Tensei the Wanderer or 'Agent Wanderer'. He was presumed dead when the Uchiha Massacre occurred years ago, but in reality he had been out the village for 3 years before Itachi went crazy and mudered everyone but 2 people in his clan.

Tensei is also the one who taught Shin how to use a gunbai. He then looked towards Gintatsu who nodded, then put Shin over his shoulder and took him to Agent Mystic to get him healed. Gintatsu looked around and found himself and his pupil surrounded by ninja with their weapons drawn. The only thing about these ninja that was similar was the fact that each of them had a symbol of a snow-capped mountain engraved on forehead protectors. They had come here because of the rapid chakra spikes and loud rumbling sounds, no doubt. The masked man simply raised his palm and they dispersed. He then took off his mask and glared at his student, his amber eyes seemingly peering at Naruto's very soul. It was enough to make the usually level-headed boy flinch.

"What did I say to you about sparring with Shin?"

"Um, to set up barrier seals so as not to disturb the other ninja?" Even though he answered correctly Gintatsu picked him up by the scruff of the neck and walked through the village hidden by many mountains, rivers, and valleys. The civilians and ninja alike laughed as he was carried like a misbehaved puppy. Gintatsu walked leisurely through the village, smiling and greeting civilians and ninja under his command. All throughout the stroll, he never once put Naruto down, holding the blonde in a highly embarrassing manner. The whole of Yamagakure had seen the blonde being held by the scruff of the neck around the time noon rolled in.

The Village Hidden in the Mountains (Yamagakure) was established around a decade back. The village as a whole was comprised of three smaller nations; The Land of Rivers, the land of Keys, and the land of Valleys. Mountains peppered each of these regions, but earth release ninjutsu was used to form mountains throughout River country. Gintatsu and his 'agents' established this village to defend the lands from raiders, bandits, and other people who would overuse the land, and mess up the environment. Each of the agents were seen as leaders and Gintatsu himself presided over Yamagakure. Many civilians moved to the territories part of Yamagakure for the simple reason that the mountains provided a natural barrier, and the ninja could use the terrain to their advantage. Wind, water, and lightning affinities were the most common in this region, furthering that advantage. The village bordered **Kirigakure **(Hidden Mist) to the southeast, **Hayashi** **no Kuni **(Land of Woods) to the west, **Tsume** **no Kuni** (Land of Claws) and **Kiba no kuni** (Land of Fangs) to the north, and Konoha far to the east.

When Yama first formed, Gintatsu and his first 5 agents scoured the surrounding lands, excluding Kiri, searching for the smallest things such as discarded scrolls and weapons and brought them back to Yama no Kuni. To raise funds, the six became bounty hunters and pooled their money and resources together. Gintatsu was marked in Kiri's and Suna's Bingo Books because he had taken as many as 10 bounties a day, and the majority of them came from those two hidden villages. His alias was "The Silver Dragon" due to his hair and mask. They found a few forgotten summoning scrolls, and trained themselves and others they found along the way. The ones they trained became ninja of their village and trained others, and civilians flocked to the village, bringing commerce. The village grew and prospered, as many resources and minerals were found throughout the region. They soon had enough support to expand first through the Land of Rivers, then the Land of Keys. Trade was especially prosperous as these three countries had many untapped resources. Gintatsu was part Uzumaki on his mother's side, so naturally he and his agents went to Uzu no Kuni to gather anything left in the ruins of the once great village.

The Land of Mountains was mysterious as it had differing terrains. Areas could be grassy plains, minor forests, river valleys, or snow deserts. The most treacherous of these was the snow desert biome, until Gintatsu devised a plan in which the outer area of Yama no Kuni became a series of snow deserts and river valleys with select rivers leading to the mainland, where the village was located. He had convinced many Yuki clan members to move into Yama no Kuni as the Bloodline Purges had wiped out the majority of them. He tried to get to the Kaguya clan, but a disease destroyed them before he could. In return for helping with his plan, he would also use seals to make snowy areas in the mainland for them to settle in. There was a clan wandering the borders of Yama no Kuni known as the Arashi, that carried the Storm Release bloodline as their name suggests. He had found a couple of people with a **dojutsu** (eye technique) they called the Koyochigan (Great Scope Eye) that allowed them to see around 5-15miles ahead based on the level of the Koyochigan, x-ray vision, immediate breakage of genjutsu, special genjutsu casting abilities, and the ability to see chakra and if their Koyochigan is advanced enough, the ability to see someone's affinity. This clan named themselves the Nanpo. They said that x-ray vision and genjutsu casting could only be reached through strenuous training, or something like that. The final clan he found and made part of Yamagakure was the Tsurugi, a clan who manifested swords based on their affinities and those swords increased the power of said affinity. They were also naturally attuned to swords.

Gintatsu and his agents gave each clan certain things such as making streams flow through the area where the Arashi clan had settled, and allowing the Tsurugi clan to live where the Land of Keys used to be due to the high amount of stone and precious metals found there. The Nanpo were gifted areas near the forests, after they helped to build the underground caverns that ninja would use for safer passages into the village. Gintatsu also helped the Arashi and Yuki clans with ideas for bloodline jutsu as he himself had a bloodline himself, yet only his agents knew that. The clans were each given a summoning contract; the Yuki got the snow tigers, the Arashi got the storm wolves, the Tsurugi got the golems, and the Nanpo got the falcons. Some of Gintatsu's agents signed a few of those contracts before gifting them to the clans. The leftover contracts were the Hydra, the Phoenixes, the lions, and the Griffins. This was not counting the Dragon summoning contract, because the dragons chose to have only one summoner at a time, which was currently Gintatsu. This is a basic history of Yamagakure given to students who _will_ be ninja in the future.

Unlike Konoha's school system, civilians who had children wishing to become ninja were informed of the true role of shinobi. If they continued wishing to be ninja, they were then tutored by a capable team of chuunin from ages 5-9 and then Jounin from 9-12 or 13 when the teams were formed.. They did not have their first kills until age 11. The Chuunin and Jounin teams were comprised of one Taijutsu/Bukijutsu specialist, a Ninjutsu specialist, and a genjutsu specialist to ensure that the civilians were well-rounded. The basics of Fuinjutsu were a requirement for graduation to genin. Being a tutor was a task that was rotated on a bi-annual basis. Like all genin teams from other villages, they were teams of three, usually 2 clan children to 1 civilian per team. Hikari, Shin, and Naruto were each special cases as Agent Mystic taught Hikari bojutsu, water ninjutsu, and medical ninjutsu, Agent Wanderer AKA Tensei taught Shin gunbai kenjutsu and fire release ninjutsu, and Gintatsu taught Naruto kenjutsu, and wind and water ninjutsu. Their jounin leader was Koudou, the man who first brought them to Gintatsu. He taught them each earth and lightning jutsu to supplement their natural affinities

Naruto, Hikari, and Shin were taught the history of Yamagakure and Shin and Hikari learned the basics of Fuinjutsu so the were all well-rounded. They were all easily Chuunin level and could have been field promoted. But Gintatsu had them learn supplementary skills as he would be entering them in the Chuunin Exams the same time their Blood Clones would be. He made sure to give his duplicate the message that when the Academy was finished, he should select a team comprised of the clones. Hikari would be learning how to use twin sai, Shin would learn how to wield a tanto, and Naruto would be given gauntlets with _special _features via the usage of seals. Seals would also be used to change their appearances, as they were each taught multiple taijutsu styles. All the preparations would be ready by the time the Chuunin Exams rolled around. He knew that Orochimaru and **Sunagakure **(Village Hidden in Sand) would invade Konoha during the finals and he would use this as a cover while he 'kidnapped' Naruto.

He was also plotting his next step about **Takigakure** (Village Hidden in Waterfalls) since they obviously didn't want their Jinchuuriki, he would personally infiltrate Taki and retrieve Fu while his agents assassinated their leader. This coupled with the fact that the village's only allies, Konoha, would still be recovering from the invasion would cause them to basically collapse. Gintatsu didn't know if he would steal the Hero Water and other valuables yet. He had finally finished parading Naruto around the village and set him down in front of Agent Mystic Palm for discipline. The blonde in question went pale as he realized this and his leader was gone before he could beg for mercy. He gave an audible gulp as he saw the sadistic smirk on the light green-haired woman's face. This would be a painful experience for him.

* * *

_... Konoha, The Academy ..._

While the real Naruto was being punished for insubordination, his clone was bored out of its skull. It was currently stuck listening to Iruka ramble on about the 'Will of Fire' and the 'power of teamwork' among other things. He and fellow copies simply ignored the bullshit currently pouring from the Chuunin's mouth until he announced that the written exam would begin. Mizuki-_teme_ ,as he was affectionately named, handed the tests out as Naruto (as he will now be referred to) noticed a genjutsu on his test and dispelled it with a small pulse of chakra. Gintatsu had warned them not to bring too much attention to themselves, as Shin would get perfect marks in everything, and Naruto would get third in the class behind the Uchiha. He had been opposed to this and his leader retorted by commenting on how the villagers might react to him getting the Rookie of the Year award. He then got all but 2 questions right, and Mizuki scowled as he saw this. Iruka would take care of the grading so he couldn't tamper with the tests. Shin and Hikari got 100% and he got 98%. Shikamaru, the Nara heir, was a bit suspicious at first but professed it to be too troublesome to think about.

They then moved on to the Taijutsu Exam, and were to either get a hit on Mizuki or Iruka or last 3 minutes with them in a spar. The civilians all failed horribly at this, except for Sakura and a boy named Sai. Sakura looked as if she just ran 20 miles and Sai simply smiled creepily as was the norm. Shino landed a hit on Iruka after a minute and a half, Shikamaru simply dodged all of Mizuki's attacked after proclaiming that trying to land a hit was too troublesome. Chouji hit Iruka in a minute, Kiba took 57 seconds which caused him to smirk cockily until Hinata did it in one second less, Sasuke did it in 55 seconds, Hikari did it in 56, and Shin easily hit Iruka in 45 seconds. Naruto was paired up with Mizuki, who would no doubt go all out on him. He danced around the Chuunin before getting in his guard and sweeping his feet, 50 seconds. Ino's performance was as pitiful as Sakura's. Mizuki was steamed at this as the 'Kyuubi brat' barely had any dust on him.

The Shuriken/Kunai exam was rather simple. You were to throw 10 kunai and shuriken and hit as many kill spots as you could. Mizuki would predictably try to thwart Naruto. Shin got a perfect score, as did Sasuke, Hikari, and Shino. Naruto scored 8/10 missing with a kunai and shuriken on purpose, as did Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sai each got a 7/10, and Sakura and Ino both got 5/10. Truly worthy scores for horrid fan girls. The rest of the class, civilains, got under 6/10.

The Ninjutsu exam was to simply perform the Academy Three: the Henge, Bunshin, and Kawarimi. Everyone listed above passed, except a few civilian children. Naruto had did the Henge and Kawarimi without much trouble, and made an Earth Clone to compensate for his large reserves. Mizuki was seething by the time Naruto had grabbed a black forehead protector. Hikari, Shin, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto went for extra credit. Hikari did the Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone, Shin the Fire Release: Fire Dragon, Sasuke obviously performed the Fire Release: Great Fireball, Shikamaru the Ninja Art: Shadow Possession, Shino did something called Ninja Art: Insect Sphere, and Naruto did the Wind Release: Vacuum Dragon Projectile.

Then Iruka told them that the exams were over, and that those who had passed would come back to the Academy tomorrow at 8 a.m. for the team placements. The trio of duplicates ignored the reading of the class rankings as it was predictable.

"Rookie of the Year: Shin Senju, Kunoichi of the Year: Hikari Sarutobi, 2nd in class: Sasuke Uchiha, 3rd: Naruto Uzumaki, 4th Hikari Senju, and 5th Shino Aburame. The rest of you can find your rank on the lists outside. Remeber to be here at 8'o clock sharp for your team placements tomorrow!" Iruka droned as the class filed out of the classroom. Shin, Hikari, and Naruto met up outside Ichiraku Ramen and simply ate together as they knew the Jounin would currently be debating teams they would be leading.

* * *

_... The Hokage's Office..._

In the Hokage's Office Jounin were currently picking teams, and those who had yet to pick were Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Ryu. The four Jounin stepped forward and one by one picked their teams. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"I, Kakashi Hatake, would like to request that my team be comprised of the following Genin: Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno." He then stepped back as he finished speaking. Kurenai frowned as she wanted to request a full tracking team. Asuma stepped forward.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, would like to request that my team be comprised of the following Genin: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Kurenai stepped forward as Asuma stepped back.

"I, Kurenai Yuhi, would like to request that my team be comprised of the following Genin: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shin Senju." Ryu then walked up with his hands in his pockets.

"I, Ryu Seijin, would like to request that my team be comprised of the following Genin: Naruto Uzumaki, Hikari Sarutobi, and Shin Senju." Kurenai glared at Ryu. He had just hear her request the Senju heir and he had to go and do the same? He thoroughly ignored her as her wishes were insignificant to him. He then began to speak again.

"Hokage-sama if I may," at the Hokage's nod he continued "I believe that the teams should be revised a bit. Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka should be switched because in my opinion having two trackers on the same team is a bit greedy. Shin is better off with me as I am more capable of catering to his needs as a ninja rather than Kurenai, and Sakura should be put on a team without the Uchiha or she will never progress properly as a kunoichi. I also believe that Anko Mitarashi should be a sensei on Team 10 along with Kurenai as they round each other out. Sai can be put on Team 7 to round the Genin out." He finished his speech, and the Hokage nodded. He, Asuma, and Kakashi found no faults with his suggestions as they made sense. Kurenai however took his comments as a jibe to her as a person and to her as a kunoichi. She folded her arms under her C-cup breasts and glared at him.

"What about your team? Why should you put Hikari and Shin with the Uzumaki? And do you think I do not have the ability to teach the team I suggested properly?" Kakashi, Asuma, and even the Sandaime were sweating slightly. Feminine fury was not something they wanted to incur. But when they saw Ryu they were inwardly impressed as he met Kurenai's glare. He must have balls of steel.

"My team is a bit obvious, if you read the Academy reports on the abilities of the Genin hopefuls. Naruto is a nin-taijutsu tank with his large reserves and seemingly endless stamina and he can provide support from any range or lead the assault up close. Shin is adept at ninjutsu and skilled in using a gunbai, somehow and can support or lead depending on Naruto's role. Hikari can provide support with her bojutsu and will learn genjutsu. They can be an assassination/heavy assault team." Kurenai then got into a glaring contest with him, but lost because his vermilion orbs looked like the were peering right through her. She huffed and turned away. The Hokage began to speak.

"Ryu, your suggestions have been considered and will be applied. Kakashi you will lead Team 7 comprised of Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Sai. Asuma you will lead Team 8 comprised of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. Kurenai you will lead Team 10 along with Anko comprised of Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. Ryu you will lead Team 11 comprised of Naruto Uzumaki, Hikari Sarutobi, and Shin Senju. Now get out of my office!" They all sweat dropped but left all the same.

When the Jounin dispersed, Kurenai blocked Ryu's passage. He simply raised an eyebrow as she began to spout off some feminist bullshit that he didn't want to hear. He responded by telling her that his suggestions for her team were made simply because she wasn't good enough to do it on her own, she was only a rookie Jounin after all. She then called him a sexist and he finished by telling her to think with her brain and not her vagina. Ryu then took off through the rooftops and Kurenai fumed.

* * *

_... Next day at the Academy... _

It was 8'o clock in the morning, and the young genin hopefuls were buzzing with excitement. They gossiped about whose team they would be own and who their sensei would be. Basically all they did was waste time while the trio of clones sat next to each other and each read something. Hikari read a scroll on some basic Genjutsu, Shin read a book about the history of the Senju clan to see if there were any other documented bloodlines other than Mokuton, and Naruto read a book on Intermediate Fuinjutsu. He was almost at the Advanced level where he could begin to create his own seals. Unlucky for him, he was next to the village's resident emo.

Ever since his older brother Itachi went psycho and slaughtered all of the Uchiha but Sasuke and his mother, all he did was brood and plot revenge. When he asked Itachi why he did it, a man with a hawk anbu mask and white eyes knocked him out with a punch to the gut. Ever since then he's hate an innate loathing for Hyuuga. His mother went into a depression and had yet to come out of it. How would you feel if your eldest child murdered your spouse right in front of you and you could do nothing to stop it? The guilt from being left alive ate at her very soul, and Sasuke turning into an emo-fag hybrid didn't help that. He called Mikoto a weak shell of what she was. Which was partly true as her skill as a Jounin was long since gone. The two survivors of the Massacre heard rumors of a man with a three-tomoed Sharingan residing somewhere near Mountain Country but ignored them as rumors. What the hell would an Uchiha want with such an uninhabited land?

Sasuke needed to be the best to avenge his clan and bring his mother out of her depression. This is the very reason why he strives to be at the very top, and was angry and saddened that he wasn't Rookie of the Year. Sasuke wanted to taunt Naruto for not getting the title, but he knew Naruto wasn't even trying. Yet he still got 3rd in the class. That infuriated him as it reminded him of when Itachi slayed their entire clan in one night and didn't even look winded. He would also revive the clan on his own. He knew of the Clan Restoration Act, and he wouldn't allow his own mother to become a breeding factory. As soon as he slayed his traitorous brother Itachi, he would find a couple strong women and repopulate the clan. He had gotten multiple offers from girls his age and girls 20 years older than him but he ignored them all. Those were _fan girls_, horrid beasts. He just hoped whatever Jounin he got was capable of catering to an elite like him. He had standards after all.

Speaking of fan girls, two of those very creatures were on their way to the classroom. You could tell by the girlish screams of 'I made it first Forehead! Sasuke-kun is mine!' and 'No way Ino-pig! He's mine!'. It really was sad to see these horrible excuses for humans calling themselves kunoichi. Kurenai would have to restrain Anko from slaying the foul beasts.

"Hit the deck! Fan girls are on the way!" Some random civilian called out and everyone (even Sasuke) heeded his words. Why did the go on the ground covering their ears? It was simply because Sasuke was in a seat next to the window and Naruto was on his right, thus taking the only seat available next to the last 'loyal' male Uchiha. Once they saw this, they screamed, much like banshees.

"NARUTO-BAKA GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!" There was no visible reaction from the blonde until he reached over to his ears and unplugged them. His visage then took on a dramatic undertone as he waved his book at them, as if to shoo them away.

"Get back you vile beasts! I have kunai and I am not afraid to use them!" The class shared a laugh, and Sasuke smirked a bit. The Fishcake had his moments. The two fuming fan girls made fists and attempted to pummel him. He easily dodged it after standing up, and using one hand for each of them, tossed them into the chalkboard in the front of the class. They went down with a painful slide and Naruto sat back down and continued reading his book. Iruka walked in and told them to sit down. After clearing his throat three times for their attention, he silently did the Tiger sign as his head grew comically.

"BE QUIET YOU BRATS!" Silence reigned and Iruka began his speech. "Good, from this day forward you are ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. You will be expected to do anything from D-ranked missions inside the village to S-ranked assassination missions that may cost you your life. But as long as you train hard, listen to your superiors, and hold your head up in pride you shall persevere! May the Will of Fire burn brightly in all of you!" Cheers and clapping sounded out through the room. Hikari and Shin had to clap to keep up appearances, but Naruto did no such thing. He simply closed his book and sealed it into his wrist. By now Iruka began to announce the teams.

"-Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Sai. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Fan girls shouted how that was unfair and Iruka told them to go complain to the Hokage. They shut up after that. "Team 8 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. You will have one Jounin and one Special Jounin sensei. They are Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi respectively. Finally, Team 11 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Shin Senju, and Hikari Sarutobi. Your Jounin sensei is Ryu Seijin. Stay here and wait for your Jounin sensei as they will be here momentarily."

Seeing Sasuke seethe because one team got two sensei, Naruto subtly whispered to Shin (and Sasuke heard) that he overheard some people talking about how Kurenai was a rookie, and not strong enough to take a team alone. That made Sasuke smirk slightly. They only had two sensei because one was too weak to lead a team alone. A few moments later, a group of Jounin walked in.

The first one was a tall man with spiky black hair, a beard to match, tanned skin with the standard Konoha Jounin uniform with a sash that had fire and words on it. He was Asuma Sarutobi. The next was an admittedly beautiful woman with purple hair tied up like a pineapple, pupil-less brown eyes which held a sadistic gleam, and wore a tan trench coat with only a mesh shirt underneath, leaving little to the imagination, and a beige skirt that stopped before the knees. She was Anko Mitarashi. The second woman was also stunning and had straight shoulder-length black hair, alluring red eyes, and a dress that seemed to be made of only bandages. This was Kurenai Yuhi. The final jounin was taller than the first, and less tan, had brown hair that spiked down to his forehead at the front, and was kept in a ponytail at the back, red eyes like the other jounin, and wore an open flack jacket with a black muscle shirt visible, black anbu-styled pants and medical tape down to the ankles. He was Ryu Seijin.

"Team 8, you're with me." Asuma called out as Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji followed him out of the Academy.

"Team 10 you're with us." Kurenai said as Anko jumped out the window, causing Kurenai to sigh and lead the three genin out of the Academy.

"Team 11 follow me! And to Team 7 Kakashi is almost always three hours late to everything so you should go get something to eat and come back." The tall man warned then marched out of the building with a trio of clones following him.

* * *

_... With Team 8..._

Asuma took the three boys to Yakiniku Q, a barbecue restaurant, and sat them down in a stall. He told them to order what they wanted as he was going to pay. Shikamaru ordered beef teriyaki, Kiba ordered beef dango, and Chouji bought the barbecue lovers' meal, causing Asuma to sweatdrop. He ordered dango for himself and cursed Anko for getting him hooked in the stuff. Asuma then began to speak.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi. I like my family, the Leaf Village, someone special, wind release techniques, sausage soba, playing shogi, and smoking. I dislike traitors, when people tell me to quit smoking, and overzealous feminists. My hobbies are playing shogi, furthering my control over my Wind Release, and relaxing. My dream is to see that the Will of Fire is passed on to the next generation." Kiba went next.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka! I like dogs, my dog Akamaru, meat, girls, and taijutsu. I dislike yaoi, fan girls, genjutsu, and diets. My hobbies are practicing taijutsu, hanging out with my friends, or hot girls, and learning clan techniques. My dream is to become a strong clan head!" Asuma sweat dropped at his dislikes and gestured for Chouji to speak.

"My name is Chouji Akimichi. I like barbecue, meat, delicious food, and being friendly. I dislike those that call me fat, make fun of me, or make fun of my friends. My hobbies include trying new food recipes, learning clan jutsu, and helping my friends. My dream is to become strong to protect my friends in the future." Asuma nodded in approval and Shikamaru sighed then spoke.

"Troublesome, my name is Shikamaru Nara. I like watching clouds, sleeping, mackerel and kelp, and playing shogi with good opponents. I dislike troublesome things, troublesome women, mornings, and loud or annoying hobbies are watching clouds, sleeping, and playing shogi with great opponents. My dream is to settle down with a non-troublesome woman, have a few kids, and live out my days ,after retiring as a shinobi, watching clouds and taking naps." Asuma, Chouji, and Kiba all had massive sweat drops falling down the backs of their heads after that.

"Er- Okay well meet me at training ground 8 tomorrow at, well 8. I want to test your abilities. And don't be late or you'll be sent back to the Academy." Seeing the sheer seriousness on his face, they all agreed and left after consuming their meals and Asuma paying.

* * *

_... With Team 10... _

The quintet of females were at a dango shop, a location obviously picked by Anko. Said Special Jounin was currently munching on a stick of dango and sipping red bean soup. Kurenai sighed and began the introductions.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like sake, octopus with wasabi, genjutsu, and someone. I dislike perverts, arrogance, cake, and a certain vermilion eyed bastard. My hobbies include learning new genjutsu, going out with my friends, and... other things. My dream is to make kunoichi more respected." The three young girls sweat dropped when she mention a 'vermilion-eyed bastard. It was obvious she was talking about the sensei of Team 11, Ryu Seijin.

"You need to calm down Kurenai-chan! All the guy did was stand up to you." Anko told her with her mouth full of dango. Kurenai just pouted and crossed her arms across her chest as Anko finished swallowing. "Besides you have the same color eyes as he does." She added as an afterthought. Kurenai turning was red (whether it was with anger or embarrassment they'd never know) so the Special Jounin decided to stop teasing her.

"Anyways brats I am Anko Mitarashi but that's Anko-sama or Anko-sensei to you! I like dango, sweet red bean soup, sake, my job at the T & I Department, and performing tea ceremonies. If you tell anyone about the last one, I'll be forced to murder you brutally." The way she said that with a careless smile on her face made the three preteens sweat drop. "I dislike a certain bastard, spicy foods, traitors, and about 75% of the civilians of this village. My hobbies are conducting tea ceremonies, torturing prisoners, and eating dango. My dream is to kill aforementioned bastard in the slowest and most painful way possible." This time Kurenai joined the three girls in allowing a massive sweat drop go down their heads due to the shit-eating grin on Anko's face.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers, pudding, cherry tomatoes, my family, and Sasuke-kun. I dislike Forehead girl, sashimi, people who kill flowers for no reason, and," she looked around nervously then replied quietly "Naruto... My hobbies are picking flowers, working in my family flower shop, and other things... My dream for the future is to become a strong kunoichi so Sasuke-kun will marry me!" Kurenai and Anko narrowed their eyes each time she said Sasuke's name. They'd have to break her out of that fan girlish phase. Hinata went next.

"M-my name is Hinata H-hyuuga. I l-like cinnamon b-buns, and red bean s-soup. I dislike seafood. My hobbies a-are flower-pressing and," Her whole face was enveloped in a crimson blush. "My d-dream for the future i-is to become a s-strong c-clan head." Kurenai's eyes held pity and Anko looked cheery. She found someone else that liked sweet red bean soup!

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like dango, anmitsu, and salt plums. I dislike spicy foods, Ino-pig, and Naruto. My hobbies are playing trivia games, reading, and," here she giggled somewhat perversely, "My dream for the future is to marry Sasuke-kun and help him revive the Uchiha clan." Ino and Sakura were glaring at each other after Sakura finished her introduction.

"Well kiddies meet us tomorrow at Training Ground 44 at 8 in the morning. And if your late I'll feed you to my snakes. Ja ne!" Anko and Kurenai shunshined away, leaving three very scared genin-wannabes.

* * *

_... With Team 11..._

Team 11 had been lead to training ground 11 which had a small stream passing through and a waterfall at the bottom. Being part of Konoha, there were numerous trees around the training ground. The three 12 year olds and the jounin were currently sitting parallel to each other on logs that served as makeshift seats. They sat in silence while Ryu read a scroll on the basics of seduction. A tick mark on Shin's forehead grew progessively larger as each minute ticked by until

"Are we just going to sit here a watch you read up on how to get a date?!" The brunette shouted at his seemingly incompetent sensei. The Jounin looked at the trio of children and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I forgot that you three were here..." They face-faulted at that. "Anyways name is Ryu Seijin. I like women of course! I dislike a certain red-eyed probable lesbian. My hobby is dating beautiful women. I had a dream last night about a hot green-haired woman with hazel eyes and C-cup breasts..." He then continued to drone on about the 'beautiful woman named Mystic' until Hikari interrupted him with a blush on her face accompanying a rather large tick mark.

"E-enough sensei! I am Hikari Sarutobi. I like onigiri, chicken breast, and brown rice. I dislike perverts," she glared at Ryu who tried to look innocent but ultimately failed, "any dish with octopus, and sashimi. My hobbies are practicing bojutsu, ninjutsu, and reading. My dream is to be a revered kunoichi across the Elemental Nations."

Shin still had a blush on his face and looked to be in deep thought. 'Did Mystic-obasan really do all of those things?' He was pleasantly daydreaming until Hikari whacked him upside the head.

"R-right. My name is Shin Senji. I like yakiudon with chicken yakitori. I dislike liver and octopus. My hobbies are practicing fire ninjutsu, taijutsu, and learning the history of my clan. My dream is to become a master of the fire release!"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, as you probably already know. I like tempura soba with steamed vegetables, soki soba, and dorayaki. I dislike curry and udon. My hobbies are reading and studying fuinjutsu. I do not have any dreams at the moment other than to become a successful shinobi." Ryu was snickering at his introduction.

"Well you certainly do live up to your name _Fishcake_." Naruto seemed annoyed but did not comment. "Anyways, meet me here at 9 in the morning tomorrow or I'll send you all back to the Academy for remedial lessons. I'm out." He then disappeared in a shunshin with more smoke than necessary. The three future genin were coughing heavily and cursing their sensei inwardly.

* * *

_... With Team 7..._

It was now 11 in the morning and Team 7 was still at the Academy waiting for their sensei to show up. Shino looked the same, but under his high collar and shades irritation was prominent. 'How could a Jounin-level ninja be so late?' Sai had the same creepy smile on his face. 'Danzo-sama said to report to him immediately after the team meeting ended but it hasn't begun yet. Will he punish me for getting back this late?' And Sasuke was obviously seething in anger. 'What the hell is taking him so long? Doesn't he know that an elite like me doesn't have time to waste?'

After a few minutes, the classroom door opened and a silver haired man with a Jounin flak jacket stepped in. His headband was slanted, covering his left eye, and he wore a mask that concealed his face from the nose down. Finally, he was reading an orange-covered book titled "Icha Icha: Paradise." All in all none of them were impressed by him, or the fact that he was three hours late.

"You are late, sensei." Shino spoke with a monotonous voice the Aburame were known for. Sasuke still had his hands folded in front of his face, but nodded in agreement. Kakashi patted the back of his head in a feeble attempt to look sheepish.

"I got lost on the road of life, and had to get back on the path." He then game them each a once over and spoke. "My first impression of you; I got the short straw in this year's crop." Still no response. "Anyways meet me on the roof." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The three males simply got up and walked to the roof at a leisurely pace.

They met Kakashi sitting on a bench, and repeated the action. A few minutes went by, and a few pages were turned, but no one broke the silence. After five minutes Kakashi closed his book and began to speak.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like lots of things and I dislike some things. I have a few hobbies, and I didn't have a dream last night." They all sweat dropped (even Sai). 'All we learned was his name...' was their collective thought. Sai decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Sai. I like momen tofu and I dislike mitarashi dango. My hobbies are drawing and writing calligraphy. My dream is to be useful to my village."

"I am Shino Aburame. I like wild grass salad, and winter melon. I dislike foods with strong smells. My hobbies are entomology, and collection and studying new insects. I have no particular dreams other than to be helpful to my comrades."

"My name... is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things and I like few things. I also have few hobbies. I have no dreams, but ambitions because I _will_ make them come true. I will kill a certain man and avenge my clan and restore it to it's former glory."

'Just like I thought... an avenger. This could lead to trouble in the future.' Kakashi thought.

'I wonder who it is he wants to kill?' Was Shino's thoughts.

'It seems Danzo-sama's suspicions were correct.' Guess who.

The trio was startled slightly by Kakashi's sudden and unfounded (in their opinion) laughter. Sai asked why he was laughing, with that insincere smile on his face all the while, and Kakashi only laughed louder. Shino grew rather annoyed at this.

"Sensei your behavior is most troubling."

"Oh... hehe... and why is that?"

"Why you ask? Because no one told a joke, and nothing that can be seen as amusing has happened in the last few minutes." Kakashi seemed to calm down if only slightly. He then responded.

"Well it's just that I was thinking of a few facts that I find funny. One is that you're not genin yet and that I have to test you tomorrow. The other fact is that 64% of the genin teams formed this year will fail. Only 36% will pass." Sasuke became outraged, Shino's eyebrows furrowed, and Sai's smile fell, a frown replacing it.

"So that means-"

"Yes only 12 genin will pass to form this years teams. The rest will be dropped out of the ninja program." Kakashi finished with a smirk under his mask. He loved playing mind games with his genin-to-be.

'This news is quite troubling...'

'Danzo-sama will not be pleased if I fail...'

'I can't fail! I'm an elite! And I still have to kill _him_...'

"Well be at training ground 7 tomorrow at 9. Oh and one last piece of advice. Don't eat or you'll throw up!" Kakashi was gone, leaving his three genin to mull over his words.

* * *

**What will be the fate of the Nanabi Jinchuuriki? Will Gintatsu invade Takigakure, steal Fu, and their famous Hero Water; or will someone throw a wrench into his plans? Who the hell is this Mystic of which Ryu spoke? Most of these questions and probably more will be answered in the next chapter! Ja ne!**


	5. New Discoveries

**Yo it's Ryu here with the latest chapter of N:SOTRS. Last chapter Genin teams were made, and Team 7 learned that they would be taking an exam that they were almost destined to fail, so they (Shino and Sai) call a meeting with the other Genin teams most likely to pass to inform them of this new development. Gintatsu gets news that may change the whole plan for the Chuunin Exams. Enough spoilers time for the chapter!**

**DarkFlareX: Well sorry for confusing you and for not putting Fu in the poll. I might make another story with NarutoxFu as the pairing. Thanks and keep reviewing.**

**krynny: Thanks for your compliments and encouragement! I hope this next chapter satisfies you.****Heads up! I will be closing the poll for the pairing after Chapter 6.**

**Keep the reviews comin'!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Discoveries**

* * *

_... Yamagakure, Administrative Office..._

Gintatsu was currently stamping and signing documents like any other village leader. He had forgone his normal mask and hooded cloak in favor of a simple gray muscle shirt under an opened white haori with a black dragon going down the back and his normal black anbu styled pants and sandals taped off at the ankles. The **Yamakage **(Mountain Shadow) was currently reading a proposal from the Arashi clan to extend their lands in the forest lands. He knew why the Arashi clan head Kazuma would suggest this and it was simple.

One, because the Arashi were steadily growing and would need more land to support them, and two, because the village was running a bit low on timber. If they extended in forested areas, wood production would go up and the Arashi would have more room for their growing clan. It was killing two birds with one stone so he approved it and put it in the out pile. He only had a few more small stacks of documents to read and approve of decline before he would be free from the curse that is paperwork. Luckily, he was smart enough to make a branch of government who's sole purpose was to deal with civilian matters. This saved him multiple headaches in the future.

As he approached his final stack, a messenger bird appeared on his windowsill. He then untied the scroll from its right talon and allowed it to fly off into the skies. The first thing he spotted was the seal of three snow-capped mountains with the abbreviation 'C.A.O' on the center peak. C.A.O stood for 'Civilian Administrative Office' which was the branch mentioned earlier that deals with Civilian matters. The silver-haired Kage hoped it wasn't some foolishness like if civilians were allowed to keep slaves. He'd explained (publicly) that slavery was only applicable with those that broke Clan laws. And he would've been notified should such a thing happened. So with a barely repressed sigh he unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_"To: Gintatsu-sama_

_From: Tetsu Tsurugi, Head of the C.A.O_

_Sir, it has come to the attention of the Civilian Administrative Office that multiple civilians from the Four Great Clans of the village have been reported missing. This missing civilian occurrence began about a week ago when Keimei Nanpo, an influential civilian politician of the Nanpo clan filed a missing persons report for her nephew. The next day another civilian politician from the Arashi clan, Doumu, did the same for his cousin. This was followed by two civilians from the Yuki and Tsurugi clans being reported as missing in the following days. As you know, every member of these clans has at least activated and had some form of training with their bloodlines so as not to leave even the civilians defenseless, so I fear that someone was kidnapping them for their bloodline limits and alerted Agent Dark Hand. He found that there were witnesses to each of these kidnappings and each witness reported spotting what looked to be a pale skinned male with yellow slit eyes running towards the eastern gate. Since Kumo is too far, and Kiri wouldn't attempt such a thing due to the treaty they are trying to set up with us, that leaves the only other threat besides Konoha, a new village known as **Otogakure **(Village Hidden in the Sound). Myself and Agent Dark Hand have gathered intelligence that Otogakure was being run by the S-ranked missing-nin Orochimaru, so it is a possibility that he is behind these kidnappings. As you also know, he is known for his craving of strong bloodlines so there is about a 65% chance that he is the criminal. I would like to know what measures you think should be taken about these grievous acts._

_Signed, Testu Tsurugi, Head of the C.A.O"_

Gintatsu's visage, which was calm before, morphed into an embodiment of anger and hatred. The scroll in his hands was being enveloped in black flames and was soon evaporated due to the flames' intensity. 'Orochimaru will pay for this!' He called for his secretary and she came in, and seeing his angered features, became nervous.

"H-hai Gintatsu-sama?"

"Call for Agents Dark Hand, Mystic Palm, Wanderer, and Koudou to come here in five minutes. And tell them if they're a second late, I will roast them alive..." He said in a calm tone with hints of anger audible. His secretary simply became even more nervous.

"Hai Gintatsu-sama!" The brown-haired woman said before making herself scarce.

When his secretary left, he exhaled and his expression lost its anger. He had suspected the snake bastard would do something like this and even alerted the multitude of teams guarding the northern, southern, eastern, and western borders of his suspicions. They had _allowed_ the pale-faced traitor to enter and exit the eastern borders freely. The damn bastard didn't even suspect that he had placed chakra sensing seals all around each border, and that his Kage-level chakra stood out like as sore thumb.

'I had a hunch that he would pull some shit like this.. Good thing I had Kai Nanpo place a tracking seal on him so we could find his base. Looks like I'll have to alter my plans for the Chuunin Exams.' With that train of thought in mind, Gintatsu began to draw up a couple more plans with these new variables in play.

* * *

_... Konoha, with the Academy Graduates... _

The rookie 'genin' of this generation were currently making idle chatter with one another on Hokage Monument while waiting for the people who called them here in the first place. Naruto idly noted that most of the females were gossiping about foolish things like fashion trends, and most of the males were talking about girls' bust and ass sizes. He also noted that Hikari was getting increasingly incensed every time her name was mentioned. Shino, Sai, and Sasuke appeared before Hikari could tear them a new one. The trio looked rather distraught; Sai was frowning (everyone became alert at that), Sasuke looked downright furious, and Shino's glasses were slightly misplaced on his face.

"Oi what the fuck happened to you three?" Kiba inquired quite rudely.

"It would seem that none of us are Genin as of yet." Shino answered ominously. Kiba grabbed him by the collar and yelled in his face.

"What the fuck are you saying?! We passed those fucking tests, of course we are!" Shino swatted his hand away and adjusted his ovular spectacles.

"Answer me this; what is a ninja's greatest tool?"

"Deception." Naruto answered with a look of understanding on his visage. "That exam was entirely too easy..."

"Indeed. Those tests were to separate the hopeless cases from those who had a chance in becoming ninja." Sai clarified with his frown firmly in place.

"WHAT? THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" A certain pink-haired banshee/fan girl shouted. Shin cleaned his ear out and then began to speak.

"Yes they can. Due to meddling from certain Civilian Council members," he leveled a glare at Sakura, "The Academy has become too easy so that civilian children and orphans have an easier time passing the courses. It should be obvious, classes like flower pressing have nothing to do with being a shinobi." Here, a certain Hyuuga shrunk back into her jacket. "So as a way to make sure fan girls and those unqualified did not become ninja, the Hokage and the Shinobi Council designed the 'true' Genin exams to separate those not capable of becoming successful ninja from those that do have a chance." Shin then closed his eyes, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Troublesome, looks like my suspicions were correct after all." Whoever guesses who said this gets an internet cookie.

"That makes no sense!" Sakura shouted out. Naruto responded.

"Let me put it into simpler terms for your feeble mind. Your mother and the posse of influential council members that she seduced made it easier for pathetic fan girls and civilians like you to become ninja without being qualified, and the ninja leaders of the village found a way to stop such a thing from happening." He said in a completely calm tone. Shino interjected before Sakura could retort.

"We believe that our respective Jounin instructors will be testing our capabilities for being competent shinobi and that if one of you fail, you all fail. This is simply because Konoha is legendary for its teamwork, and a dead weight would simply hamper any would-be competent teams. But we have no idea what they will be testing for so the best approach is to wait and see. My teammates and I (read Sai and I) thought it would be best to notify you all of these so you are better prepared to deal with such a thing."

"Tch, as if such a thing could scare me. I'm an Uchiha, an elite. This test will be easy for someone like me." Sasuke stated with the Uchiha-patented arrogant smirk plastered on his face. His fan girls swooned and complimented him on his coolness and all that other bullshit.

"Don't get so cocky Sas-gay. It'll be all the more bitter when you fail." Naruto replied.

"Be quiet Fishcake!" The two were currently having a staring contest and people could swear they saw lightning between the them.

"This test *munch* might be super *munch munch* hard." Chouji said while stuffing his face with chips.

"What a drag, I'll help you Chouji." Shikamaru stated, trying to ease his friends nerves.

"Well whatever you do with this information is your choice, I shall go form plans." Shino then left turned on his heel and left, followed by Sasuke and Sai. Sasuke was followed by his rabid fan girls. The rest of the genin hopefuls left the monument, unaware of the fact that they were being spied on.

* * *

_... With the hidden spectators... _

A group of Jounin were currently watching as the genin wannabes gradually gathered in the same place. The Hokage told them to investigate and report anything of interest, so they were currently spying on their teams. Kurenai however was glaring at Ryu who was currently telling his dream to a group of the more perverted Jounin-both men and women-listened to it. He knew that she was trying to glare a hole through his head but paid her no mind and continued to talk and his 'dream' of a light green haired woman named Mystic. Kakashi was so enthralled that he had set his Icha Icha down.

By the time he had finished, all the genin had arrived with the exception of Team 7. The clique of perverts were either blushing heavily due to his story, or passed out from blood loss when they spotted team 7 giving the other genin vital information. Asuma was smoking a cigarette and watching the exchange.

"The one in the glasses is sharp..." He commented.

"Yeah Kakashi you should watch out for him." Ryu agreed, and Kakashi had re-awoken and was currently listening to the genin converse.

"It looks like the reports were falsified on the girl's intelligence." Kakashi said, referring to Sakura's foolish outburst. Kurenai seemed depressed at this and Anko sweat-dropped.

"Ryu you should be careful with those two; the Uzumaki and the Senju. I wouldn't count Hokage-sama's granddaughter out either, they might surprise you." Hayate Gekko said. But the red-eyed man just waved him off saying 'They're just a couple-a brats.'

"It seems that the reports on her intelligence were _really_ falsified. She seems like a simpleton to me." A random Jounin stated. Kurenai seemed even more depressed and Anko tried to cheer her up.

"The Uchiha brat needs to be knocked down a peg. Or ten." Anko commented, and now Kakashi became depressed.

"Heh heh, Uzumaki might be the one to do it." Asuma retorted.

"I think we ( He, Asuma, Kakahsi, Kurenai, and Anko) should all be careful with our teams. We could very well be taken off guard by any of them." Ryu sagely spoke, getting nods from each of his fellow Jounin before they all shunshined away leaving a giant cloud of smoke in their wake.

When he was sure they were all gone, his demeanor shifted. 'The Aburame and Nara heirs have potential but they will never realize it in a place like Konoha... It's always a pity so see such potential wasted. Oh well not my problem.' He then stalked off through the evening, going to meet one of his many contacts from other villages. He couldn't moniter every shinobi nation himself after all...

* * *

_... With Orochimaru... _

The S-rank missing-nin was currently cackling like a mad man. It had been all _too _easy to infiltrate that excuse of a village, steal a civilian clan member and leave. And he'd done this _four_ times! At first he thought that the leader of this village might be more vigilant due to the rumors that he was an infamous S-ranked ninja of unknown origins, but he soon realized that becoming a Kage had the same effect on him that it did on Sarutobi-sensei; it made him lax and weak. The Snake Sannin then thought back to his haul.

He had managed to find a Nanpo with a red hexagonal pupil inside a gold concentric ring, which indicated a fully matured Koyochigan. On the second day, he encountered a civilian shooting concentrated lasers at targets, a mastered storm release. Next there was a woman turning the air around her into snow and ice, and finally another woman pulling a sword out of thin air and slicing the wind itself. Orochimaru thought the idea of having civilians know some form of ninja art so they weren't completely defenseless was sound, and he silently thanked the Yamakage for implementing this.

It was nearing the time for him to switch bodies and any four of these people would do. If not, then he could always brand them with servant seals and make them work for him. While he did think he could go and 'collect' a few more test subjects he didn't want to push his luck. Their leader was at least Mid-Kage level at the moment and would no doubt up the security so no others were stolen. He was broken out of his musings when his right hand man Kabuto came to him and knelled then spoke.

"Orochimaru-sama the four new subjects you branded with your curse seal have been placed in the stasis chambers as you suggested. Your orders?" The Sannin thought and then spoke.

"Have a medic moniter each chamber and tell them to come and inform me of any new developments."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." The white haired teen answered.

"Also, have you made any progress in curing Kimmimaru's illness?" The Sannin questioned.

"No, he seems to get sicker by the minute, and can barely fight without being medicated around the clock."

"Hmm, I might just have to dump him in Yama no Kuni if things don't look up for him, he's wasting my resources and is not showing good enough results. Very well you are dismissed." He waved his subordinate off and went back to thinking.

'The Chuunin Exams start in a couple of months. I will finally kill Sarutobi-sensei for making that blonde brat as Hokage instead of me... Ku ku ku...' Orochimaru was busy dreaming of how he'd take his former sensei's life and bring the Leaf Village to its knees. Thus he did not notice a chakra tracing seal on his back pulse, alerting the ninja in Yama no Kuni of his current location. The snake-like man was left to revel in his dreams while Gintatsu and his agents plotted on how to spoil his invasion plans and retrieve Fu from Taki while Konoha was still vulnerable.

* * *

_... Yama no Kuni, Administrative Office... _

Four figures stood in front of their leader, most with serious faces. The first was female with curly light green hair down to her shoulders, sky blue eyes, pale skin, and a heart shaped face with full pink lips. She stood at 5'7" garbed in a white short sleeved battle kimono top with rose petal designs open from the top of the midsection down, barely covering her large C-cup assets, a mesh shirt underneath it, black shorts that stopped before the knees, high-heeled black ninja sandals that went up to her shins, and a forehead protector with a snow-capped mountain design on it. She was Agent Mystic, otherwise known as Mystic and was head of both the Kunoichi and Medical divisions, and Hikari's sensei.

Next was a man with straight black hair that went down to his neck and covered his left eye, jet black colored eyes, lightly paled skin, and a straight face. He was around 5'9" wearing a black sleeveless jacket with black tomoes on the back over a mesh undershirt with a black strap around his chest, anbu style grey pants and black shinobi sandals. On his back was a gunbai-guitar hybrid, and on his right bicep was the same headband Mystic had. The man looked indifferent but the others could tell this was his serious face. This was Agent Wanderer slash Tensei; ambassador for foreign nations, and Shin's personal trainer.

After Tensei was a man with a slight tan and short brown spiky hair with dark blue eyes and angular features, his left eye shut with a diagonal slash over it, and a goatee that went from his upper lip down to his chin. He wore a high collared black cloak that covered his entire body, only leaving his black sandals in sight. The imposing figure had a perpetual scowl ingrained on his face. He two inches taller than Tensei with the customary headband covering his forehead. This was Agent Dark Hand A.K.A Kurai Hashi, Head of the T & I and the Investigation Corps.

The final figure was a male with straight red hair that stopped at the nape of his neck, and brown eyes that were currently closed. He wore the standard Jounin outfit of Yukagakure: a long sleeved black shirt over a black flak jacket with black anbu style pants and black shinobi sandals, and a battle ax was currently resting on his back held up by a strap on his chest. He was currently grinning like a fox with his eyes closed (picture Gin Ichimaru from Bleach). He stood at 6'0" with a stylized mountain serving as a belt buckle. This was Agent Koudou, also known as Taiyou Uzumaki; commander of the village's version of Anbu, the PEAK agents of Yama.

They all saw the calm and serious expression on their leader's face and immediately did the same. At least Kurai, Tensei, and Mystic did. Taiyou had the same expression on his face that he always did. Gintatsu dismissed his secretary and pulsed his chakra through a wall, activating the silencing seals placed in his office. He then turned back to them and began to speak, with his hands folded in front of his face.

"Our suspicions about Orochimaru have been realized."

"So the snake pedophile finally kidnapped bloodline users from the village?" Tensei said with his nonchalant facade never faulting. Gintatsu answered just as evenly.

"Yes. He has stolen one civilian from each of the four major clans, assuming that we had not planned ahead for this. Kai Nanpo was able to be 'kidnapped' while posing as a civilian and managed to place a tracing seal that I have the key to. He will not experiment on them until the Chuunin Exams roll around due to the fact that he has too much on his plate until then. During the Chuunin Exams he will be in Konoha, which will give us the perfect opportunity. The seal has pulsed, which means that it has marked the location of his base. Kurai, I will give you the key and you, Tensei, and two teams of Peak agents will go the base that has been marked, retrieve our citizens and anything else that may be of interest. Be sure to sabotage the labs after leaving, as they are the most important. Taiyou and Mystic, you too will be my bodyguards for the Chuunin exams. Make preparations for each of your roles now. You are dismissed." With a chorus of 'Hai Gintatsu-sama' the four shunshined away, leaving snow and ice particles in the air.

'Orochimaru... you will rue the day you chose to fuck with my village.. I will make sure you do.' Gintatsu was pulled from his musings to see that his paperwork that had been finished was now stacked three times as it had first been. The silver haired Kage glared at the monster that was paperwork, steam emitting from his pores.

**"I HATE PAPERWORK!" **By then, the heat from his office had escaped through the open doors and spread all throughout the village. His poor secretary had been bringing in more reports from the Tsurugi clan about a new metal found called adamantium and did not notice the utterly pissed off look in his eyes.

She noticed all too late and was terrified at his expression. At least she was until his enraged visage shifted into a jubilant smile that made her weak in the knees.

"Miyaka-chan, would you be interested in some _stress_ _relief?" _A fiery blush rose up to Miyaka's cheeks and she ended up answering before she could stop herself.

"H-hai Gintatsu-sama." His smile grew slightly wider.

"Very good."

* * *

_... With Team 11... _

On training ground 11, four figures stood still doing absolutely nothing. It was 8:50, 10 minutes before the three preteens were scheduled to take their Genin Exams. Hikari was getting more and more bored by the second and was currently asking Ryu to start the test early, but he simply ignored her in favor of reading Icha Icha Paradise and giggling every so often. He even muttered something like 'Rika-chan you're so naughty' once and Hikari was just about to explode when he looked at his watch and put the porn novel away.

"Well it's 9:00 so time for your true Genin exams that you already know about seeing as Shino and his team told you last night." They all looked shocked to some extension but he just said that it was a secret. "Anyways I'm going to test you, and if you fail to impress me, I'll send you back to the Academy so fast your head'll spin. Okay, okay. You have until noon." He then set an alarm on his watch then shouted out go and they all disappeared. He simply yawned and shunshined to Shin's location to test him first.

Shin was hiding behind a tall tree when he saw Ryu disappear from his original spot. He barely had time to react when a fist came racing towards his frame at mid Chuunin levels. He crossed his arms over his chest in defense, but found himself flying from the force the punch exerted, and righted himself on a tree branch. The Senju once again found himself on the defensive as his future Jounin instructor barraged him with punches and kicks, and he wisely decided to dodge instead of block. Still many hits were too fast to avoid, and one elbow to the gut stunned him, leaving him open for Ryu to punt him across the clearing. The Jounin began to do some stretches before he spoke.

"Your Taijutsu is at least low Chuunin, good; I wonder how your Ninjutsu is?" His answer was unexpected, instead of a fire jutsu a wind dragon came flying at him in high speed. Ryu then threw a flurry of wind-chakra cloaked kunai at the dragon, returning it to the air and continuing on to Naruto's location. While his back was turned Hikari appeared next to Shin then picked him up and disappeared.

Naruto was currently engaging Ryu in a close quarters match with his sword against Ryu's kunai. He sent a upward slash at his opponent, who simply jumped back to avoid it. Naruto then pulled his blade back and lunged at Ryu who grabbed his left wrist and tossed him away. The boy flipped up and landed on a branch, yet his Jounin opponent was nowhere in sight. The blonde found a foot implanted in his chest, and the air rushed out of him as his back impacted a tree. His sword hit the ground and Ryu began to speak.

"Well your Kenjutsu is good enough for a Genin but how is your Taijutsu?" As he expected, a water bullet burst from a random direction, aimed at his abdomen. This time however the Jounin kept his eyes on Naruto and spotted Shin trying to retrieve his teammate. The brunette had to dodge a wind-chakra infused kunai, keeping him from his objective. More water bullets flew at Ryu's tall frame, but he simply blocked and dodged them, all the while refusing to allow Shin to get to Naruto.

'Damn.. Hikari's long distance attacks aren't enough to distract him and he's not letting me get Naruto.' "Hikari stop wasting chakra! We have to engage him at the same time if we want to win." Shin called out as Naruto finally reclaimed enough oxygen in his lungs to help them and Hikari appeared on the same tree branch as them. Ryu decided to intervene here.

"And who said I was going to give you enough room to do that?" They found pressurized air bullets speeding towards them before any of them could retort. Three logs appeared where they once were, deep holes imprinted in the wood shields. Ryu turned to the left to find 3 kunai with explosive tags flying straight towards him. Three turned to thirty and he found himself cursing the Sarutobi girl.

The entire branch had been broken off due to the chain of explosions, and the Jounin was not there. A battered log took his place, and Hikari found herself dodging Ryu's speedy and heavy blows. She side-stepped a palm strike that went on to liberate a tree of its upper half. The kunoichi then summoned her bostaff to the battle and charged at Ryu, peppering his frame his swift blows to the abdomen, head, and chest areas. Instead of blood, she saw steam flowing out of his wounds and she cursed.

"Shit!"

"Fire Release: Great Clone Explosion." A mushroom cloud rose up into the sky, signifying the destructive aptitude of the jutsu. A few yards away, a bruised Hikari was using her staff as a makeshift cane next to her beat up teammates. Shin and Naruto were assisting Hikari stand up, and the latter seemed to be glaring at their instructor.

"Are you crazy? That last jutsu could've killed her!" Ryu simply yawned and then gave a rebuttal.

"If you pass this test you'll eventually face ninja that will use jutsu with that amount of destruction. But the difference is they won't give you time to substitute. Now shall we get serious?" The Jounin punctuated this by getting into a Taijutsu stance and putting a serious expression on his face.

After Hikari was able to stand on her own, the trio copied this action. Naruto's katana was now in its tanto form, and Shin had what looked to be a guitar-war fan hybrid. Shin played a few strings on his unorthodox weapon and five eagles and eight tigers formed around him. Ryu was too busy to ponder this as he had to summon a white serrated dagger to fend Naruto's tanto off. He then found himself dodging dive-bombing eagles and rabid fire tigers trying to tear his head off.

Hikari tried to bash his head in with an overhead strike that he evaded by substituting with Naruto. His kunoichi counterpart had put lessened the force of the strike, but she couldn't stop it completely and the blonde found himself knocked the fuck out on the forest floor. She was too busy fussing over Naruto to notice Ryu getting close to her and tossing her at a tiger's claw and an eagle's talon and found herself laid flat on the ground next to Naruto. Shin soon followed due to a chop to the back of the neck. His fiery creations dissipated and the three genin were successfully incapacitated.

"They gave me a pretty good workout. Though I could do without the girl trying to bash my head in. Oh well." He then cracked his neck a couple of times and took out some ninja wire with a malicious glint in his eye.

The three soon-to-be ninja woke up with different reactions. Naruto woke up tied to a tree standing up. He was irritated and annoyed. Shin and Hikari woke up in an awkward position. Shin's arms were tied and there was something heavy in his lap. When he noticed what, or rather _who _it was, a deep red blush covered his face and _certain parts _of his body reacted rather violently. He was embarrassed and confused.

Hikari woke up with her arms and legs tied and something hard poking her in the ass. She turned as much as the wire would allow her to and saw a blushing and nervous Shin. Her feminine fury kicked in, and she tried to assault her first best friend only to realize her limbs were binded. She was pissed._  
_

**"What the fuck are you doing Shin?!" **She shouted sounding almost demonic. Shin then told her that he didn't know and Hikari turned to see Naruto tied to a tree with a tick mark on his head. They all turned to see there sensei laughing his ass off at the scene.

"Oh my Hikari, I didn't think you were this bold. Giving Shin a lap dance right in front of Naruto? How perverted." Hikari looked as if she was going to rip his head off, and Shin passed out from blood loss. Poor child. Naruto was blushing slightly with his tick mark still in place. "Anyway if you two are done trying to make babies," cue Hikari yelling and shouting at him, "I was going to tell you all that you passed. But you seem busy at the moment. Ja ne!" He then left them in a trail of smoke. At that moment, the whole village heard Hikari's shout.

**"SENSEEEEEEEEEEIIIII!"**

* * *

_Omake- What happened to Mizuki?_

A certain grey-haired Chuunin was grumbling about 'a demon brat who had to go a complicate things' while sprinting through the forestry of Konoha. He wasn't on a mission, if the dead civilian child a couple hundred yards back and the Forbidden Scroll from Konoha was any indication. He was certain every shinobi Chuunin and up would be hot on his trail, and his contacts from Orochimaru would leave without him if he got there too late.

'Almost at the border! Only 5 miles separating me from power!' Unfortunately for Mizuki, a certain Jounin by the name of Ryu was returning from border patrol duty and was near his position. The two crossed paths and Ryu could deduce what had went down. No one above genin rank trusted Mizuki due to reports on his impulsive and borderline traitorous behavior he exhibited on numerous occasions, and the Scroll of Sealing was currently strapped to his back. Add in the fact that there was blood that obviously wasn't his on his hands and chest, and that he looked to be in a hurry, it was easy to see that he was fleeing the Leaf.

"Yo Mizuki, how's it going?"

"Just leaving the village for a mission."

"Oh cool well don't let me hold you up."

"Okay Bye!"

"Oh and Mizuki..."

"Yeah?" The Chuunin's head was swiftly removed from his body courtesy of a Ryu clone with a wind infused kunai.

"I'm not an idiot.." He then picked up the Forbidden Scroll and an equally large blank scroll. "Now to copy all these jutsu and send them to Yamagakure..." The clone picked up Mizuki's body and dashed toward the village while the original Ryu copied the content from the Scroll of Sealing, laughing maliciously all the while. The Sandaime felt a mysterious shiver go up his back but ignored it when Ryu brought the scroll of sealing to him while a clone handled Mizuki's remains

* * *

_Omake 2- What happens in Yamagakure.. _

**WARNING: The next scene will contain sexual content! Read at your own discretion!**

Agent Mystic was on her way to Gintatsu's office due to the fact that he neglected to send back a request she had sent around a week ago. She was worried that he was slacking off again.. Or possibly worse. Her pace quickened at that thought. Now some rational part of Mystic's mind reminded her that her leader was a powerful ninja perfectly capable of handling himself. But her concerned side won out and she found herself using chakra to enhance her speed because the Administrative Office was all the way on the other side of the village from her current location. It never occurred to her that she could simply shunshin to the office.

When she was at her destination, she noticed that the office was quiet.. A bit too quiet. Around this time of day Gintatsu was usually grumbling about his ever-growing stacks of paper work that never seemed to end and cursing his subordinates for having so many great ideas. But it was deathly silent at the moment, as if the building had been abandoned. She also noted that his secretary Miyaka was not at her desk.

The kunoichi pulled out a kunai and silently stalked towards her leader's office. When she arrived in front of the office door, Mystic swore she could hear a faint sound from the office. The woman carefully put her ear to the door and listened. It sounded feminine and high pitched... Like a woman moaning. The green-haired kunoichi had an idea of what was happening, and cracked the door open enough that she could see what was happening. Her normally pale features were quickly painted a deep crimson color at the scene in front of her.

Long strands of sienna colored hair were sprawled out on the desk. Grunts and moans resounded throughout the room. There was her leader, the strongest in the village, between the shapely legs of his secretary, Miyaka. Said secretary was presently being stuffed, (which she was very happy about if the face-splitting grin she currently wore meant anything,) and her turquoise eyes had rolled to the back of her head. All she could really do was moan and scream.

"Gintatsu-sama I'm gonna-!"

"Fuck you're too tight! I'm gonna blow!" The brunette secretary promptly passed out after the strings of baby batter were delivered into her womb. Gintatsu had done a sequence of hand seals right before the sperm was deposited. He couldn't have her getting pregnant accidentally after all. He then pulled out of Miyaka and redressed her first, then pulled his pants up. He lifted his latest partner up on his back and was about to put her back at the secretary's station when Mystic came back to reality. Unfortunately for him, she was angry (read angry and jealous) and she stomped over to his position, frightening him.

"Oh shit!"

"Gintatsu... This is what you were doing instead of paperwork! Sleeping with your secretary is worse than slacking off!" She shouted and he (quite foolishly) decided to poke the bear.

"My, my you must be very jealous Mystic-chan. Would you prefer if I slept with _you?" _He flirted quite shamelessly and she blushed long enough for him to set Miyaka down in his chair. Mystic's dirty thoughts stopped quicker this time and she was angrier than before.

"Well I cam down here to see if you accepted or denied being the test subject for a very painful procedure. But since you were so busy gratifying your filthy desires, **I'll take that as a yes!" ** She then grabbed him by the collar and shunshined to the Medical Facilities where pain was sure to ensue.

"M-mystic-chan! Calm down and think about this first!" The silver-haired leader pleaded. His subordinate gave an all _too _sweet smile and responded.

"I have already! And the outcome is the same." Gintatsu resigned himself to fate, cruel as it may be.

_"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_

* * *

**Well that's pretty much it people! Review and vote! **

Gintatsu: Wait why do I have to go through a painful operation just for having sex?

RTDS: Have sex with your secretary when you're _not _working dumbass!

Gintatsu: At least tell me what the operation is!

RTDS: No! No spoilers! Ja Ne!


End file.
